


Thorin Oakenshield drabbles

by XxByImm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Inspired by The Hobbit, short one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxByImm/pseuds/XxByImm
Summary: So I've accepted a 30 day writing challenge on Tumblr organized by the awesome @deepestfirefun! My character of choice is Thorin Oakenshield. This work will be a backup for all the short drabbles I'll create this month.Enjoy.P.S. If you like my short stories, check out Enya's unexpected journey or my other work about our hot dwarven king! <3





	1. The party

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s my first drabble! The assignment for today is this: I have to use 2 prompts & a GIF: 
> 
> “I thought for a minute I was losing my sanity, but then realized it´s just you,”  
> “Is it suppose to look like this?”  
> For the GIF: https://78.media.tumblr.com/2f383689e72a077669d329b4578a9e9e/tumblr_inline_p9nl99Y0Kj1v53we5_540.gif

Oh Mahal.

Why?

Thorin still didn’t understand why he had allowed you to talk him into this, it happened. And not just him, the whole lonely mountain had become a victim of your vivid imagination. At the time, it seemed to be a good idea to throw this big, themed party. After almost one year of hard laboring to rebuild the dwarven kingdom of Thrór, everyone was in desperate need of a feast. When you proposed your idea, telling the council of a festivity you knew from home, your enthusiasm had swayed everyone to participate. It would be fun you said, but… Thorin glanced in the mirror and groaned. No, he looked absolutely ridiculous. He was the king, how would people ever take him seriously after this? If he hadn’t loved you that much, he would…

A knock on the door made him jump.  
‘Come in.’ he barked, secretly hoping it wasn’t you. He couldn’t stand you laughing at his costume. Or worse, at him. It had been a long time since he had been so self-conscious like this, but there it was. He was too old, too stern for these merry activities.  
‘Thorin.’  
Dwalin barged into the bedroom.  
_‘Is it supposed to look like this?’_ Dwalin snarled angrily. ‘I LOOK LIKE A BLOODY IDIOT!’  
‘You have to blame the queen for this.’ Thorin chuckled, trying his best not to laugh at his best friend. If he had thought his own costume was ridiculous, surely it wasn’t as bad as Dwalin’s. At least he had managed to preserve some of his dignity, but his oldest friend looked like he jumped from a really bad play. To make matters worse, the poor dwarf had a bewildered look on his face and he desperately tried to get off the headband that no doubt you had provided.  
‘Thorin, I’ve got pointy ears!’ the warrior complained. ‘Please, we have to stop this madness. I was against this whole party anyway.’  
Thorin shook his head. ‘It’s too late for that.’  
‘Mahal faslmaganu zharmur!*’ Dwalin cursed. ‘I should never rasked Y/N for help… She turned me into a bobcat!’  
‘And I have to spend the evening as a wolf.’ Thorin said, gesturing at his own clothing. He hadn’t decided yet which part of this hairy look he hated most: the hood with the ears or the claws on his feet… ‘There are worse things, my friend. Y/N misses the festivities from her hometown, the least we can do is allow her to have a Halloween party.’  
Dwalin muttered something under his breath and stormed outside, leaving the door open. Thorin heaved a sigh and wondered if he could get away with canceling the event at such short notice.

‘Is seems that great minds think alike…’ your soft voice spoke behind him, making Thorin quickly turn on his heels. You closed the door behind you and turned so he could see his queen properly.

And you were just… breathtaking. Dressed like a she-wolf, you wore a light grey corset and a skirt made out of fur. Your boots were made of the same material and came up all to your knees. You wore fluffy gloves that resembled claws and only covered your underarms, thus leaving everything up to your shoulders bare. Your dark hair was covered by a grey hood, which had two cute puffy ears sown on it. You were adorable and alluring at the same time.  
Thorin swallowed hard. _‘I thought for a minute I was losing my sanity, but then realized it’s just you.’_ he murmured, trying to ignore his desire.  
‘Do you like it?’ you blushed as you stood next to him, observing yourself in the mirror. ‘I know Halloween is all about getting dressed up, but I’m not sure if it’s too… much…’  
‘No, it’s perfect.’ Thorin replied while pulling you into his embrace and he placed a kiss on your shoulder. ‘I don’t know if I can suppress my instincts all night…’  
‘Stop that!’ You giggled. ‘That tickles!’  
‘It does?’ Thorin purred while continuing exactly what he had been doing anyway.  
‘Yes!’ you exclaimed while turning your head to lock your eyes with his. ‘Come on my king, we have to go and meet our guests.’  
‘They can wait.’ Thorin whispered, his lips dangerously close to yours. ‘I’d like to have my queen first.’  
Your cheeks burned in a bright red color after such a blunt declaration and you tried to get away with a short peck on his lips, but Thorin wasn’t allowing you to leave so easily. He lifted you up in his arms and kissed you passionately, knowing that this always left you ravenous for more. You melted down instantly, fire flaring up in your abdomen. A moan escaped your mouth and your body pushed against him desperately.  
Thorin grinned and suddenly was determined to make sure this Halloween night was one you would always remember.

And not necessarily for the right reasons… ;)


	2. Letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 – Letting go
> 
> Prompts:  
> “I think you're better off without me around.”  
> “Let go, it's alright. Just let go, I'm here, I'm always going to be here.”
> 
> P.S. Men gajamu = I apologize

The Arkenstone cost him everything and yet he could not let go.

Thorin gritted his teeth and glared at the chest he held in his hands. It had taken all day to get here, to descend deep inside the mountain and stand on this wooden bridge… Darkness was all around him, the only light down here coming from the torch he had brought with him. He had planned this for a long time, and when he finally had the guts to come down here, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. How could he toss away his grandfather’s legacy? How could he bury his birthright, the object that gave him his right to rule over his kingdom?

Thorin heaved a sigh. It was painful to think about all the catastrophic events his lust for the Arkenstone had triggered. He had chased away his friends, making them search endlessly for this precious gem and almost killing Bilbo when he found out the poor halfling had betrayed his trust. His own stubbornness had provoked a war between dwarves, men and elves. The war had taken many lives and he had put the lives of his nephews on the scale by taking them to Ravenhill. He should have protected them, leave them out of this longstanding feud with his nemesis. Thorin felt ashamed of letting himself go like this and dreaded Dís’ reaction. She should be home any day now and he knew she would have his head for this. 

But that wasn’t the worst of all. He could bear his sisters anger, he could handle the judgmental glances of his subjects. He could even live with the loss of his freedom, his role as king limiting him in going wherever he wanted…  
The only thing he could never forgive himself was the fact that he had sent you away. Willingly. At the time, it seemed he had no other choice. A great battle was nearing and he just wanted to keep you safe. He wanted you to have children, to live a happy life. Even if that meant the two of you were apart. Loving someone was letting them go, at least that was what he had told himself. A small part of him expected to die a glorious death during war.

But he didn’t.

He lived. 

And the gaping wound in his heart would never heal. He’d never forget the look on your face, when he broke your heart in two. Disbelief, sorrow. Loss. The words that had left his mouth were swimming through his mind endlessly.  
_‘I think you're better off without me around.’_

‘Thorin, no…’ you had wailed, tears running down your face. ‘You don’t…. You can’t just… send me away… Do you mean that?’  
You didn’t believe him and you had tried your best to make him change his mind. But he just couldn’t… It took everything of him to push you away. Didn’t you see that he needed all his strength to let you go? Couldn’t you tell that you deserved better, a king who would move mountains for you? 

Not one who succumbed to dragon sickness. 

Thorin sank down on his knees and peered into the dark shaft beneath him. He held the chest against his heart, praying in silence to Mahal to give him the strength he needed. If his memory was correct, this was the bridge that was raised directly above the abyss from where the Arkenstone had come from. It was time to take the heart of the mountain back to where it belonged. He was not his grandfather, and he was stronger than his desires. He had to pull through.

What happened to all the hope the two of you shared, to all his dreams? When Thorin met you in the blue mountains, he had been certain he’d spend the rest of his life with you. He’d only had known you for a few minutes when he pulled you in his embrace and bluntly asked if he could court you. And much to his surprise, you agreed right away. A smile crossed Thorin’s face when he remembered the many nights he made sweet love to you, and watching you falling asleep once you both were finally spent. He had promised you the universe, a future in Erebor as his queen. 

But that future was gone. Thorin groaned and held out his hands, the chest floating above the void. This damned quest, this treacherous jewel had cost him his One. His fingers felt cramped, somehow still finding resistance to do what was needed. 

But then your voice rose from the darkness. Like a whisper.  
_‘Let go, it's alright. Just let go, I'm here, I'm always going to be here.’_

‘I can’t…’ Thorin whispered, his heart drumming in his chest. ‘I’m… I lost everything because of this.’  
A small, soft hand cupped his cheek, caressing his face. ‘You are not your grandfather, Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór. And you know it.’  
‘Y/N.’ Thorin rasped. ‘You… You… left…’  
‘I’m here.’ You promised, lowering yourself on your knees as well. ‘Did you really think I would let you send me away like that?’

Thorin smiled and his fingers relaxed, the chest slipping away and tumbling into the void, taking the Arkenstone with it. He grabbed your waist and pulled you close.  
‘Amrâlimê…’ he breathed against your lips. ‘Men gajamu…*’  
‘I know.’ You replied. ‘You promised to be with me forever, and I won’t settle for less…’  
His mouth crashed unto yours and the both of you ended up on the wooden floor of the bridge, as a spluttering and panting mess. Thorin kissed your face, taking in the features he had missed so much. His heart felt lighter than it ever had been, because he now realized something he secretly had known all along.

You were his Arkenstone.


	3. Slowly, then wildly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My next challenge for the third day was a song challenge! I had to use the song of Luis Fonsi ft Daddy Yankee - Despacito in my story.
> 
> This was a hard one. I'm not that familiar with writing in songs into my drabbles, so I'm a bit late with this one. So, yeah. There you go.
> 
> PS.
> 
> ‘Puedes cantar?’ = can you sing  
> ‘Por supuesto!’ = of course  
> ‘Ah, por favor!’ = please  
> ‘Una canción!’ = one song  
> ‘Yes si’ = yes yes

Staring at others is an impolite thing to do, and one should always try to avoid gawking at other living beings. And yet Thorin couldn’t help himself, his eyes constantly traveling back towards this girl. He didn’t want it, he didn’t like it any bit, but there he was. 

Gawking.

The last few weeks he had caught himself accompanying Dwalin to this tavern on more than one evening. Dwalin had a good reason for being there night after night, because had a huge crush on one of the regulars, a stern dwarrowdam with an honest smile and bright green eyes. At first Thorin had told himself he just tagged along for support and because of the fact that he was rather fond of the ale served there.  
Nonsense, and he knew it. The ale actually tasted like horse piss and the bar itself was nothing more than a filthy shed. The old goat who ran the place was too lazy to give it a makeover. To make matters worse, the costumers were mostly shady humans who settled their differences in the countless, vicious bar fights. Thorin mostly took that as his cue to grab his friend and leave, disappointed in himself for wasting away another beautiful evening in this hellhole. He loathed the fact that his labors as a blacksmith forced him to stay in this town… Thorin groaned, grabbed his pint and took another gulp. No. This inn possessed only one pretty thing, the real reason why he couldn’t stay away.

You.

Thorin had despised himself for it, and had tried to stay away, but every road seemed to lead back to you. He knew it was wrong on so many levels, because dwarves were not allowed to copulate with mere humans, let alone be attracted by them. But after weeks of watching you go about your chores from a corner, there was no denying. You, a tavern wench with a curvy figure and wavy dark locks had enchanted the young dwarven prince. And he just had to have you.

It was late, the tavern almost closing when he finally had gotten Dwalin to talk with the dam of his affections, when he was caught staring at you. Your eyes locked with his, deep blue ones contrasting your E/C ones. Thorin sat in his usual dark corner of the tavern, smoking his pipe and he held your gaze. He instantly knew you weren’t as indifferent to him as you liked him to believe, because your cheeks were flushed and your lips were slightly parted. 

‘Y/N!’

Your master called for you in the back and you quickly regained composure. You cocked a brow and turned around to make your way towards to other end of the inn, your green skirt swirling around you. Thorin lost sight you and he exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself down. Your tiny physique was provocative, making him wonder how it would feel like to bed you and he hated and loved you for it.

Thorin groaned softly when you appeared again, without your master, and neared a few travelers and talked to them in a language Thorin didn’t understand. You chatted with them for a while, refilling their cups and dodging their grabbing hands. 

_‘Puedes cantar?’_ you asked one of them, who seemed to be the leader.  
_‘Por supuesto!’_ he replied.  
_‘Ah, por favor!’ you exclaimed. _‘Una canción!’__  
The man inclined his head and laughed. _‘Yes, si.’_  
He gestured his friends go get something and they came back with these weird instruments that Thorin had never seen before. You, however, seemed to be familiar with those things and you clapped your hands enthusiastically.  
_‘Cantar, cantar!’_  
‘Ay…’ the man chanted as his comrades started to play their instruments, the melody filling through the room. You smiled and closed your eyes, taking in the chords and clicking your fingers. 

_‘Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote_  
_Tengo que bailar contigo hoy’_ the man sang, and was joined by one of his fellow travelers. 

_‘Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome_  
_Muéstrame el camino que yo voy’_

You twirled around, and motioned the other serving girls to join you. They giggled shyly, but you simply laughed and pulled one of them closer.  
‘Like this…’ Thorin heard you murmur to the other girl as you moved your hips on the rhythm. You were guiding her, encouraging her and he couldn’t get himself to look away. You were simply too mesmerizing. 

_‘Slowly_  
_I want to breathe you in slowly (at your neck)_  
_Let me whisper things in your ears_  
_So that you remember when you're not with me_

_Slowly_

_I want to strip you naked with my kisses, slowly_  
_To leave my mark on the walls of your labyrinth_  
_And make your body a manuscript_  
_Turn it up turn it up..... turn it up, turn it up!’_

You hands flew towards your hair, your fingers entangling the strains your beautiful dark manes had been put in. You threw your head back, eyes closed and Thorin watched as your locks poured over your shoulders. He wished he could walk over there and kiss your neck, his hands eagerly discovering every secret spot you had been hiding under that dress. He would… 

_‘Si te pido un beso ven dámelo_  
_Yo sé que estás pensándolo_  
_Llevo tiempo intentándolo_  
_Mami, esto es dando y dándolo’_

The other man started singing again, his raw voice pulling Thorin from his thoughts and he eyed the human curiously. He wondered where they were from… They seemed human, just like you, and anger flared up in his stomach when he saw the way they were ogling at you. Even though the language was making no sense to him, it was obvious what they were singing about. The upbeat, the way your hips swayed… This was all about seduction. Were you seducing them, playing tricks with his mind? Thorin hissed softly, wanting to leave before he made a fool out of himself, but found it impossible to move away. 

_‘Step by step, soft softly_  
_We're getting closer, little by little…’_

You started cleaning the tables, your movements matching the pace and you slowly started working your way towards him. Thorin couldn’t say if you knew he was still there, because you refused to look his way. You twirled around, your dress swirling, hiding your perfect figure. A wide grin was on your face and Thorin shook his head. No, you knew precisely what you were doing. You knew he was still there. 

_‘Despacito_  
_Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito_  
_Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto_  
_Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito’_

The song slowed for a moment and you turned your head, your gaze burning through his. You bit your lip, your eyes sparkling with mischief and you tossed away the rag. 

_‘Step by step, soft, softly…’_

You clicked your fingers again and picked up the rhythm again. 

_‘We're going to get caught little by little_  
_I want you to show my mouth_  
_Your favorite place_  
_Let me cross your danger zones_  
_To provoke your screams_  
_And make you forget your name_  
_Slowly..’_

The last tones of the song faded. You leaned against Thorin’s table and tilted your head slightly. Your cheeks were flushed from all the dancing and your chest heaved up and down. Thorin licked his lips in anticipation, wishing heatedly for you to take him with you  
‘I’m going to have to ask you to leave with me…’ you purred, reaching out your hand. ‘Because you’re making all the other guys look bad.’  
Oh yes. Exactly. Thorin stood up and a smile crossed his face as he followed you upstairs, ignoring the disappointed protests of the travelers. No doubt they had high hopes you’d be entertaining them tonight, instead of a lonely dwarf that had resided in the corner all night. You giggled and stopped in the corridor, turning to kiss him hungrily. Thorin growled and pulled you closer, finally feeling your body against his. It seemed that he had the honor of fulfilling your needs for tonight. Oh, and he would. 

_Slowly… Then wildly._


	4. Hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4!  
> My assignment was: use these two GIFS below to create a story.
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/376d5622b93d2496027558c36ba0d846/tumblr_inline_p9sj9er9TM1uerw48_500.gif  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/b8f39d72ff4dc4e58174fc20cd6a83a8/tumblr_inline_p9skk1SUrG1uerw48_500.gif
> 
> And that I did. AU: After the quest. Thorin is king in Erebor.
> 
> Our poor... poor king.

‘Ssssh, you dumbass… We mustn’t wake him.’

Thorin groaned in his sleep, not ready to rouse from his slumber, but something was tickling his face. He huffed and turned around, but the itching sensation then continued on the other side of his face. Thorin vaguely registered someone sniggering besides him and growled softly to make them go away. Who dared to bugger him? He wasn’t ready to wake up yet. His head felt heavy, and he just wanted to…

‘Hurry! He’s coming around!’

Two pair of feet hurried away and Thorin opened one eye, enough to see a glimpse of Fíli’s golden hair disappearing around the corner. 

Oh no. Not good!

The toughened warrior in him woke and Thorin automatically shot up, the sudden movement knocking down a water bowl. Thorin cringed when a sharp pain shot through his head, his vision becoming blurry and a ringing sound clamoring in his ears. He sat down in the chair again to take a moment to adjust and take control over his senses. What happened last night? He groaned as he removed a piece of paper that had been stuck on his face. He hadn’t experienced this certain pounding in his head for a long time… the last time he experienced such a hangover, he had been a young dwarven prince. Thorin looked around and realized he had been sleeping face-down on his desk in the royal library. He frowned when he discovered that his right hand was… wet… He glared at the water bowl that laid at his feet and heaved a sigh.

Oh no. This was NOT happening. He would have their heads for this.

Thorin closed his eyes, unsure how to proceed. He didn’t want to know if he peed his pants due to this stupid, childish prank his nephews pulled on him, but he knew he had to find out one way or another. He took a deep breath and braced himself for the worst. He peered at his crotch and grumbled when he saw what happened. Yes, to make matters worse they made their king pee in his pants like a little dwarfling. 

This was humiliating, and he was going to kill them.

But first he got to save himself from this situation. The royal library was a few corridors away from the quarters he shared with you, his queen. Oh god, Y/N. Thorin winced, suddenly fully remembering what happened last night. He had been drinking with Dwalin, bringing up old tales about the blue mountains and remembering this drinking contest they participated in. Because they both had passed out around the same time and the rest of the party had been drunk, no one was able to establish who actually won. And last night… the both of them agreed it would be a great idea to go head-to-head once more. Thorin had been confident he could win, but… He vaguely recalled you, trying to blow off the bet and get him back to his quarters, but he refused, already too drunk to make wise decisions. 

You would probably have HIS head for his behavior from last night.

Since there was no other way out of this, he had to do the walk of shame. Thorin got up and stumbled through the room towards the door, bumping into you.  
‘Thorin, there you are.. I need you to…’ you began, but you stopped dead in your tracks when you saw the state your king was in. A smile crossed your face and you bit your lip furiously in a vain attempt not to laugh.  
‘What.’ Thorin barked angrily, feeling ashamed that you saw him in this compromising manner.  
‘You have whiskers…’ you told him.  
‘What?’ Thorin repeated.  
‘Whiskers.’ You giggled. ‘I’m sorry, it’s… so…’  
‘I’m going to MURDER them!’ he roared while furiously scrubbing his face in an attempt to remove the drawings that no doubt Kíli had made.  
‘Oh don’t panic, it’s just charcoal.’ You cooed. ‘Come on my love… sit down and I’ll get you a damp cloth to at least remove the whiskers before you venture in the public halls.’ You walked through the open door and turned on your heels, smiling. ‘Although I have to admit that they are quite adorable.’  
Thorin narrowed his eyes.  
‘Now be nice.’ You sniggered. ‘Or I won’t get you an extra pair of pants, my king…’

 

A few hours later Thorin was watching you as you were getting ready to go to bed.  
‘I’m sorry, amralime.’ He rumbled. ‘I should’ve listened to you.’  
‘It’s alright.’ You replied. ‘After all, you were the one suffering the consequences of your behavior.’  
‘I know.’ He admitted while walking up to you from behind and pulling you against him.  
‘I’ve never seen you lose control like that.’ You confessed as you pressed your cheek against his chest and closed your eyes.  
‘Don’t mock me.’ Thorin complained in your ear.  
You giggled. ‘Well, if it offers any consolation: Kíli peed in his pants too. He couldn’t stop laughing and let it all go.’  
‘He did?’ Thorin beamed.  
‘Oh yes.’ You said.  
Thorin grinned, suddenly feeling a lot better. ‘Well, that’s something I’'ll never make HIM forget!’


	5. Rose petals, candles and slow lovemaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is day five!  
> I got the following prompts:
> 
> ‘You laugh, I laugh. You cry, I cry. You take my coffee, let God have mercy on your soul.’  
> ‘I never joke about my morning coffee, I take it very seriously.’  
> ‘I want to marry you! That’s what I’m trying to say!’  
> ‘Look at all the candles… is there something on your mind, sweet heart?’
> 
> So yeah, coffee and a proposal... How on earth am I going to combine those two?? 
> 
> This is what happened.

Something was tickling his face, waking him from his sleep. It was annoying, something brushing over him and weighing him down and… Thorin huffed and opened one eye to see who dared to disturb him. He was pleasantly surprised when he found that you were straddling him, your fingers caressing his beard. A smile was displayed on your lips and your eyes sparkled with mischief. 

‘Good morning.’ You whispered.  
‘Is it morning already?’ Thorin inquired sleepily while glancing at the window. ‘It’s still dark outside.’  
‘It is…’ you agreed while bending forward. With the tip of your tongue you traced a trail over the outline of his lips. Thorin inhaled sharply, his hands finding their way to your hips and kneading the soft flesh. You proceeded by kissing him while slowly grinding your hips against him.

Ah, if he had been drowsy before, he surely was awake now.

‘For this…’ he breathed. ‘You may wake me any time…’  
You grinned. ‘I know, but not now.’

What?

‘It was the fastest way to get you up and running.’ You winked and jumped from the bed. ‘Come on, rise and shine!’  
‘Temptress!’ Thorin grumbled as you nudged him to follow you. ‘I can’t believe you’re torturing me like this. Where are we going?’  
‘No time!’ you answered. ‘We’ve got important stuff to do!’  
Thorin frowned. What on earth would be so important to get him out of bed in the middle of the night? The sun wasn’t even up yet. He quickly changed his sleeping tunic for his favorite breeches, a loose shirt and black boots. You were standing by the door, tapping your foot impatiently. For some reason, you were in a hurry. And he had no clue why.  
‘My queen,’ he began. ‘If you choose to first trick me and then drag me along on this secret mission of yours, will you at LEAST tell me what we are going to do?’  
‘Later.’ You giggled, while opening the door of your bedroom. ‘First we need to collect a few things before we can start.’  
‘Fine.’ Thorin grumbled. ‘Have it your way. But before we do anything, we need to get down to the kitchens.’  
Now it was your turn to furrow your brows together and Thorin chuckled, pulling you towards the stairs that led to the lower levels.

 

‘Coffee?’ you exclaimed. ‘Really? Oakenshield, we’re going to do something VERY important, and you persuade me all this way down the kitchens for… coffee?’  
Thorin shrugged as he watched the water in the pot boil. ‘It was your choice to heave me from my bed at this early hour.’  
‘We don’t have time for this!’ you cried out. ‘If I was able to pull this all off on my own, I wouldn’t have asked you!’  
‘I will help you, although you still neglected to tell me what we’re doing.’ Thorin replied as he turned to you. ‘You should know by now that I’ll do anything that makes you happy. _You laugh, I laugh. You cry, I cry. But if you take my coffee…_ ’ he chuckled. ‘ _Let Mahal have mercy on your soul._ ’  
‘I should have never introduced you to that goddamn brew anyway!’ you huffed. ‘And for your information: it isn’t even morning yet!’  
‘Well, since you woke me up…’ Thorin countered while brewing his coffee. ‘To me, it practically is.’  
You rolled your eyes. ‘Ha-ha! Very funny, my king.’  
Thorin shot you a glance. ‘ _I never joke about my morning coffee, I take it very seriously.’_  
You heaved a sigh and jumped on the large oaken table that stood in the middle of the huge room. ‘Fine. I’ll wait until oblivion then...’  
‘Don’t be dramatic.’ Thorin teased as he made his way towards you and lifted you up in his arms. ‘Are you finally going to tell me what’s going on, uzfakuh?’  
‘Welll…’ you said. ‘You know Kíli meant to propose to Tauriel for ages, right?’  
Thorin nodded. ‘Yes. I told him last week he was taking too long asking her.’  
You absentmindedly chewed on your bottom lip. ‘So I kinda… I… offered to set up a romantic… setting… for him.’  
‘Oh mahal.’ Thorin groaned. ‘And you’re dragging me into this, why?’  
‘THORIN!’ you snapped.  
‘I’m sorry.’ He muttered. ‘But I’m not the flower type…’  
‘As I’m quite aware, thank you.’ You told him. ‘I know how much Tauriel loves watching the sunrise… so I suggested he should propose in the royal garden and I offered to set the place up with candles and everything.’  
‘And where do I come in?’ Thorin inquired, while softly sliding you onto the table again and checking out his coffee.  
‘Oh, you’re the lookout.’ You replied. ‘We have to be gone before Kíli brings her there. Which will be in…’ you glanced at your watch. ‘An hour.’  
‘Lookout?’ Thorin said as he filled his mug and took a gulp.  
‘Yes, my king.’ You giggled. ‘I’m confident that’s an excellent job for you.’  
Thorin heaved a sigh, knowing all to well he’d better comply with your wishes if he ever wanted to end up in his bed somewhere soon. Thank the gods for the existence of coffee, because he couldn’t stomach so much sweetness and romance on this early hour.

 

You had done your job beautifully. The royal garden, which basically was a terrace that was skillfully carved on the slope of Erebor, looked like a dream. The plants and trees were blooming, their flowers spreading sweet scents through the air. You had put candles along the path that lead up to the balcony, from which Kíli and Tauriel would be able to watch the sunrise. But that wasn’t all. On the balcony itself were standing more nightlights, in the middle you had placed a bottles of Erebor’s finest wine and two glasses. Right before the balcony you had laid down rose petals in the shape of an heart. Thorin was watching you move as you were scattering the petals along the path to the entrance of the garden, and was so distracted by your alluring body that by the time he heard voices, it was too late. With force he pulled you behind the tree that stood next to the entrance of the garden.

‘You are an horrible lookout.’ You breathed against his lips. ‘I should’ve asked Dís instead.’  
‘Why didn’t you?’ Thorin whispered. ‘I’m sure she’d been of more help!’  
‘Because you would be furious when you found out that I was been sneaking around in Erebor in the middle of the night!’ you replied.  
Thorin inclined his head. ‘Point taken, my queen.’  
You put your finger on his mouth. ‘Sssh!’

‘ _Look at all the candles… is there something on your mind, sweetheart?_ ’ Tauriel said as she entered the terrace with her dwarven prince.  
‘Well… yes…’ Kíli stuttered. ‘I mean…’

‘Oh mahal.’ Thorin murmured against your hair. ‘I can’t watch this, this is too embarrassing.’  
‘Wait!’ you hissed as you grabbed your husband’s tunic. ‘We will be seen… We have to wait until the right moment!’  
The both of you remained silent as you heard them cross the path and make their way to the balcony.  
‘It’s beautiful!’ Tauriel marveled. ‘You did this, Kíli? All for me?’  
‘Well, yes…’ Kíli affirmed. ‘But… I had help.’  
‘From Y/N?’ Tauriel enquired. ‘I bet she had her hand in this!’  
‘Yes…’ Kíli said. ‘Tauriel, I know we had a rocky start, with me being a dwarf and you an elf and… I just wanted to say that I… I loved you from the moment I saw you killing this gigantic spider and you were looking just so…’ he coughed. ‘That was so badass, Tauriel… You saved my life and then after that in the cellars when I tried to-’

Thorin tried to tune out the nervous blabbering of his nephew, feeling incredibly guilty for not guiding the poor lad in writing a decent proposal. He shot you a hopeful glance.  
‘Please.’ He pleaded softly. ‘We have to-’  
‘Sssh!!!’ you said and you wanted to add something, when…

‘ _I want to marry you!_ ’ Kíli cried out. _‘That’s what I’m trying to say!’_

‘Can we go?’ Thorin said, his jaws clenched. ‘I don’t want to be around for the part where they…’

He was cut off by a shrieking sound that no doubt came from Tauriel, and then… Ugh. Kissing sounds. His nephew and soon to be niece were snogging in his presence. And they didn’t even know it.  
‘Okay.’ You giggled, your cheeks burning in a bright red color. ‘Time to go!’  
Thorin grabbed your hand and the two of you started running, and didn’t stop before the door of your quarters was closed safely behind you.  
‘So.’ He purred in your ear. ‘Rose petals, candles and slow lovemaking, my queen? Is that what you wish?’  
‘No.’ you teased. ‘I like you rough.’  
Thorin pushed you against the door and bit you in your neck, earning a soft growl from you.  
‘Like this?’ he rasped.  
‘Yes…’ you murmured. ‘Just like that….’


	6. Sons of Durin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6. I got the following instructions: use these sentences in your drabble.
> 
> “Wrestling match!!”  
> “That´s not fair! You´re much bigger than me…I deserve a rematch!”   
> “Giving up already?”
> 
> My mind went to places (oh, Thorin x reader in a bed, wrestling until the next love making session...) but yeah, since my brain needs to shut the fuck up sometimes, I went with fluff instead. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this short drabble.

_‘Giving up already?’_ Thorin smirked, eyeing his opponent. They were catching their breaths, torsos bared and sweat glistening on their skin. Sword in one hand, a wooden shield in the other. They had been sparring in the meadow for quite some time, neither of them not being able to bring down the other. They were evenly matched, and it was thrilling and frustrating at the same time. Anything was possible. Thorin had tied his hair in a messy ponytail to keep it from his face while fighting.   
‘Giving up? Never.’ Dwalin growled. ‘Did ye really think I’m going to let ye win?’  
‘Well…’ Thorin said with a smile. ‘I’m still your prince.’  
Dwalin huffed. ‘I don’t care even if ye were the handsomest prince the whole world! I won’t throw ye a bone.’  
‘Fuck you and your bone.’ Thorin told his friend and he raised his sword. ‘Ready?’  
‘I was born ready.’ The dwarven warrior scoffed and with those words he at his friend, their swords meeting in a mighty blow again.

 

Thorin leaned against the wooden fence, laughing as Dwalin laid on his back, cursing him into oblivion. He finally got the upper hand by provoking his friend enough to make him, for just a second, lose track of his footwork. Dwalin was not one to be easily fooled and it had been a dangerous move, but his efforts finally had paid off. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sunrays tickling his face. Ah, it was a good to be outside on this warm spring day, the scent of flowers filling his lungs. The branches of the trees around the village were sprouting and it never stopped to amaze him how the earth always was capable of coming back to life again, even after the most harshest winters. A bird was singing and Thorin trembled when he felt the cool breath of the wind on his skin. For the first time since his people had settled in the blue mountains, his mind felt at ease. Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, felt peaceful. 

But that peace was quickly disturbed when he heard a very familiar shrieking sound.  
‘Uncle Thorin!’ Kíli yelled as he appeared on the hill and ran towards his uncle, Fíli right behind him. ‘Uncle Thorin wait!!!!!’  
‘It seems like ye’ve got another match ahead of ye…’ Dwalin grinned, while making sure he got away before those two little princes got too close.

Thorin heaved a sigh. Mahal save him from these little sons of Durin, was it that time already? He had agreed to watch his nephews tonight, and it seemed that they had decided to spend even more time with their favorite uncle. The little rascals probably just had woken up from their afternoon nap, with plenty enough energy to exhaust them all. Thorin shook his head, wishing he could have a nap too before surrendering himself to the two little dwarflings. He started to run over the field, careful to be slow enough for his nephews to catch him. Kíli was right behind him, his little legs carrying him as fast as he could.

_‘Wrestling match!!’_ Fíli came out of nowhere and he jumped on poor Thorin, while Kíli managed to catch his uncle’s leg.   
‘Oh, Mahal save me!’ Thorin laughed and he let himself fall on the soft grass, taking his nephews with him.  
‘Keep him down!’ Kíli shouted while clutching both of Thorin’s legs together, his little face red from all the effort.   
‘I’m trying!!!’ Fíli countered, gritting his teeth as he climbed on top of his uncle. ‘But this one is strong, brother!’  
‘We are sons of Durin and we won’t flee from a fight!’ Kíli said, his voice determined and it made Thorin chuckle.  
‘Ow!’ he groaned when Fíli poked his side with the wooden sword Thorin had carved for him and peered down when he felt the same sensation on one of his legs. Oh great, the smallest rascal had brought his swords too.  
 _'That's not fair!’_ Thorin complained, holding his hands up in surrender. _‘You both are much bigger than me…I deserve a rematch!’_  
‘No! No mercy for you, you filthy orc!’ Kíli panted, his eyes glistering mischievously.  
‘Language!’ Thorin warned.   
‘You smell like orc dung!!’ Fíli sniffed, already distracted from the game.  
‘A very filthy one!’ Kíli added, a bright smile appearing on his face. He knew only too well that amad didn’t allow him to use such words, but whenever she wasn’t around he used them anyway.  
‘Yes lads, quite right.’ Thorin agreed and he tried to get on his feet again. ‘This orc needs a bath.’  
‘No, you’re not going anywhere!’ Fíli protested.  
Thorin got up anyway and threw Kíli over his shoulder, while carrying Fíli under his other arm. They fought viciously, laughing at their uncle as he had to stop numerous times. 

The way home was going to be a long one…


	7. A chance meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 was a song challenge from the movie 'The Greatest Showman'. The song is called _The Other Side_ and you can find it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ollOayfDJFc
> 
> Yeah so Thorin is exactly the muscial singing guy type, right? *laughs*  
> No... I've woven some sentences from the scene into another that's quite familiar to y'all: Thorin's meeting with Gandalf in Bree. The lyrics from the song are obviously not mine, and also quite some lines are distracted from the hobbit. All those rights belong to the true owners. I'm just a mere writer with a weird mind.

The rumors of his father wandering the wilds near Dunland turned out just to be that. 

Rumors.

Thorin Oakenshield barged into the tavern, his mood fouler than usual. He’d better give it up anyway, and face the obvious truth. Thráin was dead. And still… Thorin grumbled, sitting down at one of the empty tables in the inn, the hearth warming his back. A pleasant shiver went through his spine. He urgently needed some food and a comfortable bed. He had been traveling for weeks, and he was sick of it. Dís had asked him numerous times to give up, to start believing their father was gone… But Thorin had told her in return that he couldn’t, because the moment he accepted his father’s death… it would mean that the ruins of a once great dwarven kingdom rested on their shoulders. 

His shoulders. 

Of course he had occupied the role of king for over decades now, and had grown used of guiding his people. But there were no fancy halls from which he ruled, no throne. He was a leader to his kin, but that was all there was. As any dwarf of Erebor, Thorin desired to return home above anything else, but at the same time this wish brought him great pains. He feared his ancestry. His grandfather had gone mad while yielding this power, succumbing to the dragon sickness. There were no guarantees that he wouldn’t fall for the same trick…

A fair servant girl with dark hair neared him and Thorin ordered some ale and bread. He eyed the room as he waited for his food. Bree was a traveler’s village, with quite some shady people in it. One should never lose its guard here. It was amusing though, to watch those humans getting drunk far too easily and as a result of that doing all kind of stupid things… He grinned when a scrawny man fell of his chair while his comrades were cracking up about it. Thorin got his pipe from his traveling bag, filling it with tobacco and lighting it up. He inhaled slowly and closed his eyes. He felt his body slowly relaxing. This was just what he needed. 

‘There you are…’  
The servant girl was smiling down on him, setting his food before him.  
‘Ah, thank you.’ Thorin nodded and laid his pipe down on the table. He grabbed the given bread, eager to take a first bite. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this hungry. Thorin watched a human lifting a child (Wait, was it a child? Did human children have these hairy feet?) on a barstool while enjoying his meal. But then he saw something dark luring in the corner of his eye and he turned his head. There was a large ugly human fellow in the corner, eyeing him curiously. The man was bald, partly blind, but his right eye was watching Thorin’s every move. Thorin quickly turned to the left, only to find another shady figure in the corner over there. He was being watched, and he didn’t like it one bit. Thorin slowly reached for his sword, ready to counter any attack when…

‘Mind if I join you?’

An old man sat down on the other side of the table and Thorin knew instantly who he was. A man with a grey cloak and a long beard, friendly blue eyes and a predilection to stick his nose in other people’s business... This had to be Gandalf the grey.   
‘I should introduce myself.’ The wizard said. ‘My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey.’   
‘I know who you are.’ Thorin replied.  
Gandalf beamed, he seemed to be happy about the fact that Thorin knew who he was. ‘Now, this is a fine chance!’ He began. ‘What brings you to Bree, Thorin Oakenshield?’  
‘I received word that my father had been seen wandering the wilds near Dunland.’ Thorin confided. ‘I went looking, but there was no sign of him.’  
The wizard heaved a sigh. ‘Thorin, it's been a long time since anything but rumor was heard of Thrain…’  
‘He still lives!’ Thorin countered. ‘I am sure of it.’

Their conversation was disturbed by the maid, who brought Gandalf a plate with food. Thorin watched Gandalf, curious to find out why the wizard suddenly was concerned with him and his kin. This was no chance meeting, and he was going to find out why.  
‘My father came to see you, before he went missing.’ Thorin said. ‘What did you tell him?’  
Gandalf furrowed his brows together. ‘I urged him to march upon Erebor, to rally the seven armies of the Dwarves, to destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. Take back your homeland.’  
Thorin shook his head, taking a sip from his ale. ‘This is no chance meeting, isn’t it Gandalf?’  
‘Alas it’s not.’  
‘Well, tell me what you want.’ Thorin spoke, leaning back a little.   
_‘Right here, right now, I put the offer out.’_ Gandalf admitted. _‘I don’t want to chase you down, I know you see it too.’_  
‘See what?’ Thorin inquired.  
‘Erebor! That dragon had sat there long enough…’ Gandalf pressed. ‘You have to take back the lonely mountain!’  
‘It’s impossible.’ Thorin groaned. ‘I can ride towards the iron hills, but Daín will never lend me his army.’  
 _‘Well, you can play it sensible, a king of the conventional… or you can risk it all and see!’_ Gandalf encouraged. _‘Don't you want to get away from the same old part you got to play?’_  
‘Me and my people are fine in the blue mountains.’ Thorin huffed. ‘We have a good life there.’  
‘Do you? Don’t you miss your home?’ the wizard questioned. _‘You can stay in that cage, or you'll finally take the key…’_  
 _‘Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen.’_ Thorin hissed. _‘Because we quite enjoy the life you say we’re trapped in! We ain’t in a cage, so I don’t need to take that (so-called) key.’_  
‘Sooner or later dark minds will turn towards Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters yesterday, they mistook me for a vagabond. One of them was carrying this…’ Gandalf told him, laying something on the table and gesturing Thorin to look at it.   
Thorin peered at the leather scrap, the scribblings on it unfamiliar to him. ‘What is it?’  
‘It’s a promise of payment.’ Gandalf said. ‘For your head. Someone wants you dead Thorin, and I don’t think you can wait any longer.’   
‘I know.’ Thorin growled, feeling a quite irritated by the fact that the old wizard in fact had the trait to know what was bothering someone.  
‘You are the heir to the Throne of Durin!’ Gandalf exclaimed. ‘Please, unite the armies of the Dwarves. Together, you have the might and power needed to retake Erebor. You have to summon a meeting of the seven Dwarf families and demand they stand by their oath!’  
‘You forget that the seven armies swore that oath to the king that wields the Arkenstone!’ Thorin lashed out. ‘And that jewel was stolen by Smaug.’  
‘What if I were to help you reclaim it?’

The question took him by surprise, but Thorin was clever enough not to show.  
 _‘Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly…’_ he mused. ‘And would help me, like you said, what will you ask in return?’   
‘Nothing.’  
Thorin narrowed his eyes, not sure if he should believe that.  
‘So that’s settled then.’ Gandalf mused, putting the issues aside. ‘I will help you take back Erebor…’ He shifted on the bench. ‘Now… we have lot to discuss...’


	8. Piñata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8! Now this was a tough one, especially that first prompt. It took me a while to figure this one out.
> 
> “So in order to kill one, you´ll have to make one but first you´ll have to make one in order to kill one…?”  
> “How's that going to be working, exactly?”  
> “It´s complicated, I know,”
> 
> Enjoyyyy!!!!
> 
> PS. Yes. I used Enya. I have no regrets, because I love that bitch.

‘So, this is my idea.’ Enya beamed while unrolling a large piece of parchment.   
Thorin watched his queen in amazement, not really paying attention to what she had been saying. Her brown hair was glowing in the light of the torches and her pale blue eyes sparkled with joy. He loved her so dearly. She was everything he ever had wanted, even with the weird new things she brought from her world. And although the court sometimes had a hard time adjusting to their queen, Thorin found her ideas refreshing. And sometimes quite… unheard of and… How would she put it in her own words? Oh, right. Crazy as hell. 

A special committee, consisting of a few dwarves and composed by the queen herself, had gathered in the council room of Erebor. Enya and Dís were organizing a party and his queen kept coming with crazy ideas to make it a smashing success. Thorin couldn’t be more happy that the two most important dams in his life were getting along just fine, sometimes even to the point where he felt the outsider. 

‘What in Mahal’s name is that?’ Kíli muttered, pulling Thorin from his thoughts. ‘It looks like a…’  
‘Horse.’ Fíli added.  
Thorin furrowed his brows together as he too finally turned his attention to the parchment on the table. Yes. It was a horse, but it didn’t look like normal one. It consisted of bright colored stripes.

Enya heaved a sigh. _‘It´s complicated, I know…_ Don’t you guys know anything? It’s supposed to be horse! It’s a piñata.’  
‘A what?’ Thorin muttered to himself. It seemed like his queen still was capable of learning him something new every single day.  
‘I want to facepalm myself so hard right now.’ Enya snickered. ‘A piñata is a container, filled with candy. It’s a fun activity for kids. They try smash it to get to all the candy.’  
 _‘So in order to kill one, you´ll have to make one…’_ Thorin mused. _‘But first you´ll have to make one in order to kill one…?’_  
Enya laughed and gave her husband a bright smile. ‘A delightful paradox, yes.’  
Thorin winked at her and she shot him a warning glance. Even after a few years of a relatively easy life in Erebor, the sensual tension between them never faded.   
_‘How´s that going to be working, exactly?’_ Dwalin huffed, arms crossed. He was the only one who had to be dragged in for every meeting. Thorin didn’t know why Enya added him to the group anyway, but she insisted the dwarven warrior had to be present.  
‘When he have precured the piñata, we will fill it with candy. Then we need a strong rope and hang it on…’ she waved with her hands in the air. ‘Something. Then we give the dwarflings a stick and they can in turns try to break the piñata to get to the candy.’  
‘And you’re sure this is safe?’ Dís enquired.   
‘I wish we had this game when I was little.’ Kíli murmured, clearly disappointed by the fact he wouldn’t be able to compete.  
‘We’ll make sure it’s safe enough.’ Thorin nodded at his sister. ‘Everyone will be fine.’  
‘Especially if my youngest son will keep his paws of the candy…’ Dís joked, eyeing her lads with a smile.  
Kíli shrugged. ‘Can’t promise anything.’   
‘But why a horse?’ Fíli questioned. ‘It could be anything… right?’  
‘In theory, yes.’ Enya admitted. ‘But think of the symbolism of a horse…’ she bit her lip. ‘I mean, it’s a bit like a trojan horse, but then the ending is a lot more happy, I suppose.’   
She then was quiet for a minute, staring off in the distance.   
‘Troy?’ Dís snickered. ‘As in… Brad Pitt’s Troy?’  
Enya bit her lip, a giggle escaping her lips. ‘Yes… one and the same. With the…’  
‘Mhmm.’ His sister agreed. ‘With the…’ She glanced at Thorin and coughed. ‘Sorry, my king. This is no topic for this meeting.’  
Thorin heaved sigh, rolling his eyes. Women…   
‘It’s settled then…’ he decided. ‘We’ll go with the piñata, it’s a good idea. My queen, will you leave instructions how to make one? Then I’ll get someone to work on it tomorrow morning.’  
Enya looked up, her cheeks lightly flushed. ‘Oh, yeah. I can do that.’  
‘We’re done for today.’ Thorin told everyone. ‘Thank you.’  
He watched his queen leaving with his sister, both giggling as they disappeared in the corridors.   
‘Brad Pitt?’ Thorin asked Dwalin.  
‘No idea. But he’s probably handsome.’ The dwarven warrior reasoned. ‘They did that silly women thing.’   
Thorin knitted his brows together. Who the fuck was that Brad Pitt?

 

The question was still bothering him when they had long gone to bed and he was staring at the ceiling.   
_‘Uzfakuh?’_ he purred while sliding his hands around Enya’s waist. ‘Are you still awake?’  
‘Barely, but yes.’ she breathed while turning around and snuggling her face in the crook of his neck.   
‘Who is Brad Pitt?’ Thorin asked softly. ‘Do I need to worry?’  
Her laugh started with soft giggles, but she couldn’t control it and soon she was laughing out loud, struggling to breathe normally.   
Thorin shot up, feeling a bit unsure of the cause of this sudden fit. ‘Are you mocking me?’  
‘Oh, my king… no!’ she beamed. ‘God no. Dís and I were just joking… Compared to you he’s just so… bland.’

And with that she kissed him passionately, telling him exactly what he needed to know. That Brad Pitt wasn’t someone to be weary of at all. 

Still, that left the question…

‘But who is he then?!!!!!’


	9. Dance lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9. This one gave me quite a headache, since I had to put in five prompts and it included dancing. Thorin (in my mind at least) isn't an enthusiastic dancer so I really had to think this through. Furthermore, I went on a shopping spree yesterday & visited Shakira in concert!!! (YAY!) So I'm a bit late, the usual. 
> 
> “Shake that booty babe!”  
> “Show how it´s done”
> 
> & 3 GIFS  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/4fe279c795f5f7ac3e3a9b60176ecf05/tumblr_inline_pa1q2kw9Mp1uerw48_540.gif  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/ab5291e3e070b9f537a796400b57acd0/tumblr_inline_pa1q65Azk41uerw48_540.gif  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/b37bc3db26affc1c90c65f22d3821e6b/tumblr_inline_pa1qassA0j1uerw48_540.gif
> 
> AU: young Thorin & Dís in modern middle earth.

‘STOP THIS NONSENSE!’ Thorin shouted, but he knew his loud protests were in vain. When his sister Dís had something in mind, you’d better hide…  
He was stupid enough not to see the signs this morning, he should have known she was up to something. Sniggering all the time, keeping a watchful eye on him… Thorin groaned as his sister carried him on her back like they had done many times before when they were both little dwarflings. But most of the time he had been carrying her. Not the other way around. Thorin felt stupid, he was a god damn grown-up dwarf AND a warrior! To make matters worse, Dís was laughing so hard she almost collapsed in the yard. This was absolutely ridiculous, and whatever she had planned… he would not cooperate.

 

‘You drag me out all the way here for dance lessons?’ Thorin said sourly as Dís pulled in the parking lot. ‘I hope you are joking.’  
‘Oh, brother…’ Dís said and she heaved a sigh. ‘Bear with me, please… I know you would never have come voluntary, so I did what I had to do.’  
‘Carrying me around like a little one?!’ Thorin huffed while clenching his jaw. ‘I’m a grown-up dwarf and I don’t appreciate you-’  
‘Oh, you’ll get over it! ’Dís exclaimed. She tilted her head and a smile crossed her face. ‘Thorin, I found out Y/N works here.’  
‘Y/N? What about her?’ Thorin muttered. ‘What does that matter? Why would I care?’  
‘Well, for one I know you have huge crush on her.’ His sister told him. ‘And I’m determined to at least get you guys acquainted.’  
‘I don’t…’ Thorin countered, but he was blushing furiously. Oh mahal… had they drove all the way up here because Dís wanted to play matchmaker? Could this day become even more embarrassing?  
‘Let’s go.’ Dís ordered and grabbed her sports bag.  
‘No.’ Thorin grumbled quickly while turning his face. ‘She’s human, we’re dwarves. I’m not going. End of story.’  
‘You just sound like grandpa!’ Dís shouted, throwing her hands in the air. ‘You’re a big dwarf, she’s a tiny human. I don’t see the problem.’  
Thorin folded his arms, quite determined to stay exactly where he was.  
‘I’ve seen you ogling Y/N from a distance all the time, Thorin… You’re going.’ Dís told him.  
‘I. DID. NOT. OGLE!’ he hissed.   
‘Well, then you didn’t.’ Dís replied. ‘Have it your way. But I’m going to my dance lesson, and you’re joining me.’  
‘I’ll stay here.’ He snarled.  
‘Fine. You can keep acting like the stubborn dickhead you are, Thorin son of Thráin, son of Thrór, BUT YOU’RE GOING!’

 

And that was how he ended up sitting on a bench on the back of the little dance studio. You were obviously surprised to see him, and laughed when Dís told you he was considering taking dance lessons himself. 

As if.

You knew he was as stiff as a board. But luckily, you just raised a mere eyebrow and didn’t ask any questions. Even acted like you didn’t know him that much. Thorin shifted on the bench and watched your body making movements he very much knew you were capable to make, as you taught the class a new routine. It had almost been an hour since he sat down, and he prayed this lesson would be over any minute from now. He couldn’t hold himself for any longer. This was torture.  
 _‘Shake that booty, babe.’_ He murmured softly as he eyed your lovely rounded butt once more as it moved across the room. The whole point wasn’t that he didn’t have the guts to talk to you… It was that he already did, months ago. The tension between the two of you really sparked when one night he saved you from a few nasty blokes in the pub downtown. You were thankful, and together with a deadly mix of alcohol and lust it resulted in a rough lovemaking session at your place. It had taken a few weeks for the both of you to confess your true feelings to each other, but once you did, there was no coming back from it. Because of both of your families were quite old-fashioned, the two of you had decided to keep your relationship secret until the right moment. And in fact, Thorin had enjoyed the secrecy and excitement the affair had brought more than he should.

‘So that’s it… Good work this time!’ You told your group while turning around, your lovely voice pulling Thorin back into the present again. ‘Next lesson we’ll be doing the following part. Allow me to _show how it’s done._ ’   
You looked around, gesturing your protégé Andrew to join you. He positioned in front of you, right before the mirror. Thorin groaned. There went his pretty view…  
‘For the next part you’ll be divided into pairs.’ You said, intertwining your fingers and placing them on your heart. ‘And it’s all about mirroring your partner’s moves. So, Andrew if you please…’  
The lad nodded, counting down for you. ‘5,6,7,8…’  
The two of you started to perform the routine by doing a slow twirl and sliding across the room, the movements perfectly in sync. The lad’s hands were almost touching you and Thorin could feel himself getting more jealous with each second. You were his, his only and he couldn’t stand someone else touching you. He clenched his hands into fists and gave your apprentice a deadly glare. Then he watched you again. You were biting your lip, a faint blush laid on your cheeks and strands of your hair were springing free from the bun it had been in. You locked your eyes with his, your intention quite clear in them. You knew he wanted you, that you were tempting him. Thorin leaned back and heaved a sigh, praying once again that this lesson would be over fast. 

 

Thorin laid in your bed and prickled his ears as he heard your light footed steps on the stairs again.  
‘So…’ you whispered softly while you entered the bed again and raised his arm to crawl into his embrace. ‘What was that about?’  
‘Dís tried to play love doctor.’ Thorin replied and he heaved a sigh. ‘She noticed that I’ve been… ogling you.’ You giggled and Thorin kissed your cheek. ‘Her words. Not mine.’ He rumbled.   
‘Well… she’s right you know.’   
‘Yes, but I’m not going to give her that satisfaction.’ He answered. ‘At least, not yet.’  
‘Then you have to be more careful about how you display for feelings towards me in public.’ You teased while you let your lips travel over his jaw, towards his neck.  
Thorin closed his eyes, a soft moan escaping his lips.   
‘You know what happens when you taunt me…’ he rasped. ‘You’ve been teasing me all afternoon and there will be consequences if you don’t stop right now!’  
You smirked, a confident smile crossing your face. ‘I think those consequences are mutually desired, sir Oakenshield…’  
‘In that case…’ Thorin purred while pulling you on top of him, his eyes already sparkling with mischief. ‘Go ahead…’


	10. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10. I got three prompts today:
> 
> “There are 215 bones in the human body. That´s one! Stop whining and get the hell out of my sight,”  
> “You broke my nose!”  
> “You´re safe with me, I won´t let them hurt you again,”
> 
> Hope you like this one!

_‘YOU BROKE MY NOSE!’_

Thorin Oakenshield froze in his tracks and prickled his ears. The sound originated from a spot just a few meters ahead of him, followed by some shuffling and a woman’s voice groaning. He silently moved through the foliage, hiding under the thick green leaves that offered him enough protection not to be seen. The sky above him was dark, only the distant light of the stars illuminating his way. He was just outside the shire, on his way towards the place Gandalf told him to meet. If he would ever find it anyway… The wizard hadn’t been too specific about the hobbit house the meeting would take place. He’d mark it, he said. Thorin would just have to look for a specific sign.

‘THE BITCH BROKE MY NOSE!’ someone whined. ‘Please let me KILL HER!’  
‘Not yet.’ Another voice countered. ‘As much as I want to torture her, he told us to wait.’  
There was a short silence. Thorin brushed away some of the leaves, peering into apparently an open spot. Two human males were sitting on a log, watching a female with raven black hair that laid before them. Her hands and feet were bound and she was scuffling on her stomach in a vain effort to set herself free. The largest man pressed his foot on her back and giving the girl a toothless grin as she cried out in pain.   
‘He’ll be coming for you soon enough, my dear.’ He promised. ‘And he’ll make you suffer.’   
‘SCREW HIM!’ the man with the broken nose exclaimed, his face overrunning with blood. ‘He won’t notice if we violate her, will he?’   
He ignored the deadly glare of his friend and got down on his knees, his hands ghosting over the girl’s bum. She hissed and tried to back away, but the big guy still had his foot firmly pressed unto her.  
‘I mean… just a little…’ the man cooed, yanking at her breeches. ‘Foreplay…’

Thorin heaved a sigh. He was late for his meeting, and the others would probably already be there. Secondly, he was tired and in no mood for a fight, but he would be one hell of an dishonorable dwarf if he’d let this lady suffer unnecessarily. Even a human female.  
He stepped out of his hiding place and walked into the open spot. There were just two of them and he knew he could kill them both with one sling of his swords. But before it would come to this, he probably should give them the chance of walking away relatively unharmed first. Not that they would understand such a subtle hint anyway, but he could give it a try.   
‘Alright.’ Thorin rumbled. ‘That’s enough. Hand her over.’  
The two men hadn’t heard him coming and Thorin heaved another rather annoyed sigh when they both got out their swords. He could tell from the way they handled this situation, the way they grabbed their swords in this clumsy manner that they were amateurs, probably hired to do some bastards bidding and catch this poor girl. He suspected they inhabited the town of Bree, since a lot of shady figures roamed around that place.  
‘And who are you?’ the bloody face asked, pointing his sword at Thorin. ‘A walking and talking midget?’  
Thorin clacked his tongue, his blood rising and his temper growing. No one could say he hadn’t tried. It was one thing to be a jerk, but being rude to a son of Durin… The guy was just asking to get his ass kicked and get some more bones broken in the process.  
‘I’m a son of Durin.’ He spoke, his voice dangerously low. ‘I will warn you just this once. Get out of here and don’t’ come back.’  
‘Or what?’ the big man smirked. ‘The midget is going to attack us?’

He said it again and Thorin wasn’t going to let that filthy bastard getting away with it. He grabbed his own sword, swinging it in the air effortlessly and making sure the pair had a few seconds to realize they had handled this the wrong way. He then lunged forward, knocking one over the smaller man by kicking him from his feet and disarming the other one with one simple blow of his sword. 

Amateurs. 

He clenched his jaw and twisted the man’s arms with one hand in a painful angle. The guy cried out in pain, begging Thorin to stop, but the latter one just twisted just a little further. The bone broke with a nauseating crackling sound.   
_‘There are 215 bones in the human body.’_ Thorin hissed in the man’s face. _‘That was just one! Stop whining and get the hell out of my sight!’_

He watched the pair as they run off into the forest, one limping and the other wailing about his nose. They left a trail of blood and Thorin smirked. They wouldn’t die from their injuries because he hadn’t shown his full strength, but at least he gave them a good scare. He kneeled beside the female and released her from her confinements. She looked up, her beautiful green eyes filled with gratitude. Her lips were slightly parted, the reddish tone complementing her pale skin perfectly. A cut wound ran over her cheek and her hair was a tangled mess. He would love to undo the knots and brush her dark locks until they were silky again. Then he would braid her hair into… 

Well, FUCK!

It was like a lightning bolt had hit him. He had lain with many women, each and every one of them beautiful in their own right, but… she was it. He didn’t care about the fact she was human, he didn’t know her name or anything about her for that matter, but… he just knew she was going to be his queen. 

_‘You´re safe with me, I won’t let them hurt you again.’_ He said softly, too soft for his liking.  
‘Thank you.’ She whispered. ‘You didn’t have to do that.’  
Thorin cleared his throat, viciously telling himself to keep it together.   
‘What’s your name?’ he inquired.  
‘Y/N.’ you replied.  
‘Well, Y/N… Come with me. I’m heading towards a place where we’ll be safe for the night…’


	11. Set-up (kinda part II of Rescue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11. 
> 
> “Okay, that’s my cue, I’m just…gonna go…yeah…See ya!”  
> “Pretend that I’m 5 years old and explain it again.”  
> “Oh come on love! Don’t be such a scary cat, it will be fun!”
> 
> So I read Kathleen+Light's comment on chapter 10 and I thought, why not? Why not expanding the storyline on Rescue a little bit? Hope ya'll like it!!!

_‘Oh come on love!’_ the golden prince purred. ‘It’s not dangerous or something.’  
_‘Yeah, don’t be such a scary cat, it will be fun!’_ Kíli added, wiggling his brows and giving you one of his most tempting smiles.

Thorin had been watching you three for some time, getting more and more jealous with the second. He probably shouldn’t intervene, but it was hard to prevent himself from giving his nephews an ominous glare. He knew exactly what they tried to achieve and he wasn’t going to allow them to… to… He clenched his jaw, fully aware he couldn’t do anything about their wooing when you welcomed it. He turned away when he saw your raven black hair disappear in the forest, with Fíli and Kíli on your tail. Well, if you went this way, he would stroll towards the other end of Rivendell. He wanted to be as far away as possible when one of them would make you theirs. It was their right. You were beautiful, witty and strong, and it had perplexed the whole company that you belonged to no one. But most of all, you were young. You deserved someone to spend your whole life with, not some old goat with a (usually) gloomy mood. Thorin trotted away, angry at himself for having these feelings for you. He had been alone all his life, and he had been okay with that. Why now? Why would he find his one now? You couldn’t feel the same, it was impossible. 

‘Thorin.’  
It was Balin who pulled him from his brooding mind.  
Thorin walked past him, not wanting to talk to his old friend. He knew his king all too well, and he couldn’t use that right now.  
‘Not now, Balin.’ he muttered. ‘I’m not in the mood.’  
‘When will you tell her?’ Balin inquired, while trying to keep up with the walking pace. ‘I see the two of you dancing around each other, you have no make a move.’  
‘No, I have to focus on this quest.’ Thorin countered. ‘We all have been waiting to take back Erebor all my life, and I can’t fail, can I?’  
‘You also need a queen.’ Balin told him. ‘And she’s right under your nose.’  
‘Fíli or Kíli will have her.’ Thorin groaned. ‘They’ve been flirting with her all day.’  
Balin laughed. ‘No, my friend. They won’t.’  
Thorin glared into his direction. ‘Don’t mock me.’  
‘I’m not.’ Balin promised. ‘Your nephews might be two rascals, but since you helped raising them, they know you better than anyone. They get she’s off limits and probably have their reasons for acting the way they do.’  
‘Whatever it is, it can’t be honorable.’ Thorin huffed.  
‘Don’t be harsh.’ Balin soothed, while gesturing his king to take a path that led back towards the camp. And the direction in which you had disappeared with Fíli and Kíli.  
‘Where are we going?’ Thorin asked suspiciously. ‘I’m no fool.’  
‘We’re just going for a walk.’ Balin said softly. ‘I thought that had been on your mind, after all.’  
Thorin narrowed his eyes, but decided not to pursue the matter. He knew his friend, and although Balin had many talents, lying to his king wasn’t one of them. He always knew when the old warrior was hiding something from him.

 

‘YOU WHAT?’ You yelled, your green eyes wide with surprise. ‘Wait… What? No… I don’t get it…’  
You sat down against a lonely tree in the open spot and observed the two dwarf princes. ‘Please.’ You begged, rubbing your eyes. _‘Pretend that I’m 5 years old and explain it again…’_  
‘So, you like our uncle.’ Fíli explained again. ‘And we’re pretty sure he likes you too.’  
A blush rose on your cheeks. ‘What about it?’  
‘Well, since he has a stubborn ass and you’re too shy to tell him the truth, we decided to help you two out for a little bit.’ Kíli grinned.  
‘I am NOT SHY!’ you hissed. ‘Just. Hurt before. And don’t like to repeat that situation anytime soon.’  
‘Oh if we’re right, you don’t have to be worry about that.’ The golden prince chuckled.  
‘We kinda forced his hand.’ Kíli told you.  
‘I was brought here under false pretenses. We were going to do a drinking game!’ you complained, feeling quite disappointed by the fact that you had to face your fears instead of having an enjoyable evening.  
‘Oh you can have all the wine in Rivendell, if you want.’ Kíli offered, handing over a jug. ‘You’re gonna have to have the talk with uncle after all.’  
‘Thank you, honey.’ You groaned. ‘Look, I’m not in the mood for this. I accidently ran into him-’  
‘And have been ogling our uncle all the time since then.’ Fíli added.  
‘WHAT?’ you shrieked, now blushing furiously. You thought you had been careful. When would these two bastards give you a break?  
‘Yes, we noticed.’ Kíli agreed, watching his brother as he disappeared into the foliage.  
‘What’s he doing?’ you murmured.  
‘He’s the lookout and I’m making sure you’re not going anywhere until uncle is here.’  
You leaned your head against the tree trunk. ‘I won’t, I promise.’  
‘That’s not going to work on me, sweetheart.’ Kíli replied.  
‘Well,’ you said. ‘It was worth a-’  
‘SHHH!!’ Kíli hushed while listening to something in the distance. 

An owl. 

‘That was just a-’  
_‘Okay, that’s my cue.’_ Kíli cut you off again and he rushed towards the trees. _‘I’m just…gonna go…yeah…’_ he waved and smiled. _‘See ya!’_

You squirmed when you saw Thorin entering the open spot. Great. Now what? If even Fíli and Kíli were aware of your feelings for their uncle, how could HE not have noticed you admiring him literally every second of the day? You were so screwed. You braced yourself internally, trying to prepare yourself for another heartbreak.

‘It’s a set-up.’ You told him as he neared you.  
‘It appears so, yes.’ Thorin rumbled and your hand cramped around the jug of wine. Oh, you loved when he did that. His voice was very alluring to you, making your heartbeat rise and your thighs yearn.  
‘May I join you?’ he asked, gesturing at the spot next to you.  
‘It would be my honor.’ You smiled.  
Thorin heaved a sigh. ‘I was wandering this beautiful forest with Balin when suddenly he bailed on me.’  
‘Fíli and Kíli have been planning this.’ You said, taking a sip of wine. You needed to be at least a bit tipsy to survive the upcoming conversation.  
‘Balin said something like that.’ Thorin agreed.  
‘I learned rather quick that they are always up to something.’ You confined. ‘I’m sure they will be more than able to turn their future wives mad someday.’

There was a short silence and you took another gulp of wine.

‘Would you disapprove?’ you inquired, a little smile crossing your face. You could prod him for a bit, just to see what would happen. His facial expression wasn’t revealing anything, but you hoped he would bite.  
‘Not at all.’ Thorin promised you, avoiding your gaze. ‘They sure are both fine lads and very much capable of making you happy.’  
‘That they are.’ You agreed. ‘Just a bit… boring for my taste.’  
‘Boring?’ Thorin repeated, holding back a chuckle. ‘I know various ways to describe my nephews, but boring isn’t one of them.’  
‘I like my men a little complex.’ You breathed. ‘And with a teaspoon of grumpiness.’  
‘Be careful what you wish for, Y/N.’ he warned, the tone of his voice low. Your toes curled at the sound and you bit your lip.  
‘I like a challenge.’ You purred. ‘But the real question is: do you, Thorin Oakenshield??’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want another chapter?  
> Let me know. Maybe I can figure something out with my next prompt. ;)  
> Or should the story just end here? :)


	12. Not gonna die tonight (kinda part III of Rescue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 was a song challenge: Assassin's Creed Origins - Not Gonna Die (Skillet).  
> It took me a while to get this right, because I'm not really used to do this. Consequence, now I have to write 4 drabbles in just one day. *sighs*  
> Also, En won't give me any rest. She wants to know what happens in her fics, and I can't blame her. So do I. 
> 
> You can watch the video before reading the drabble, although I have to say the song will appear after about 1,5 page. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUPry2yn3XE

‘I like my men a little complex.’ You breathed. ‘And with a teaspoon of grumpiness.’  
Thorin needed a moment to comprehend the words that just had tumbled from your mouth and stared blankly at your gorgeous green eyes. You weren’t talking about him, were you? Oh mahal, he wished he had paid more attention to the customs and manner of speaking in ladies… He knew his way around dwarrowdams, but you were far more… refined. Mysterious and alluring.  
‘Be careful what you wish for, Y/N.’ he then managed to reply, keeping the tone of his voice low to avoid you from hearing how nervous he actually was.  
‘I like a challenge.’ Your purr was like the call of a siren, and he held his breath.  
‘But the real question is: do you, Thorin Oakenshield??’

That depended entirely on the sort challenge, of course. But he had to admit that whenever you were involved, he was willing to do anything. You were smiling up at him, your breathtaking eyes sparkling with joy and Thorin resisted the urge to lean forward and kiss your beautiful rosy lips. You stirred something in him, allowing his playful side to kick in. It had been long since he felt this joyous, this… alive. You clearly wanted to play a game, and he was more than happy to comply.  
‘Well?’ you insisted. ‘What’s it going to be?!’  
‘Who says I’m a challenge, Y/N?’ Thorin countered while cocking his brow.  
‘Who says I’m not one?’ you shot back.  
A smile crossed his face and he bent forward to snatch the bottle of wine away from your hands.  
‘Hey!’ you exclaimed, a giggle escaping from your lips.  
‘Humans are not known for their excellent tolerance of alcohol.’ Thorin teased. ‘Especially when indulging in elven wine.’  
‘Give that back, Oakenshield.’ You threatened, holding out your hands. ‘Kíli gave it to me.’  
‘Or else?’ he grinned. ‘What are you going to do?’  
You folded your arms. ‘I’m giving you one more chance. Let go, you bastard!’  
‘Bastard?’ Thorin chuckled. ‘Are you insulting the company’s leader?’  
‘I have to if he’s acting like an-’ you began and you lunged forward to get back your bottle of wine. But even with using all your experience, Thorin was a far better fighter than you were. He quickly threw away the jug, catching you in his arms instead. You shrieked, your feet kicking fruitlessly in the air as he rolled on his back, still firmly holding you in his arms.  
‘The wine!’ you sniggered. ‘Oakenshield!! You ruined it!’  
Thorin turned his head, watching the content of the bottle disappearing in the soil. ‘I’m not even remotely sorry…’ he smirked.  
‘ASS!’ you laughed. ‘I’ll make you pay!’  
‘Really Y/N?’ he purred. ‘How?’  
‘I’m working on it… And you are holding me… in this compromising position…’ you established, slightly panting.  
‘I know.’ He replied. ‘Is that alright?’  
‘More than alright.’ 

Your voice was nothing more than a whisper, but that was enough. Thorin’s hands traveled to your face, caressing your smooth features and pushing your beautiful dark locks from your face. You leaned in a little, your lips brushing against his. Thorin’s breath hitched, wanting to move closer but he didn’t want to come across as too intense. He got that complaint once before, and he wasn’t going to screw it up with his One. If you wanted to go slow then he’d…

Ah!

The tip of your tongue dragged over his lower lip before pulling him into a demanding and desperate kiss. Thorin groaned into your mouth, his fingers raking through your hair, the silky texture gliding smoothly over the skin. You ground your hips against him, your heated core relentlessly working him up. Your fingers dragged over his coat, pulling on the fabric. Ha, he had been foolish to think that you would ever want to take it slow here. It seemed that you wanted him as much as he had been thirsty for you. Thorin growled, his hips pushing himself closer against you. There were too much boundaries, too much fabric and armor, preventing from skin touching skin. He’d love to ravage your body and discover all the different sounds of pleasure you were capable of voicing. 

‘Y/N!’ he shot up, his eyes locking with yours. His mind was hazy with lust, but he still wanted your permission. He needed your consent to finally do what he had been fantasizing about since he saved you.  
Your eyes locked with his and the unspoken question hung in the air. You tilted your head, a mischievous smile displayed on your lips. Thorin swallowed hard when your fingers started to unbutton your own blouse. You were shameless and he loved it.  
‘Live a little, Oakenshield.’ You breathed. ‘I’ve wanted this ever since you laid your eyes on me… Don’t you?’

 

The two of you were curled up in Thorin’s coat and he held you in his arms while you slept. Your lovemaking had been intense. You were blazingly hot and he couldn’t believe he actually was the lucky dwarf that you had chosen to share it with. He caressed your cheek, stroking away a few strands of hair that had fallen over your face. You were the most stunning female being he had ever seen. And from this day on forth, you would be his. 

But as Thorin’s thoughts were pleasant and full of love, your dreams were certainly not.

 

_Despair, you come to me… with your poison and your misery…_

You could feel the beat of the drum in your bones. You had told Alexander many times before his mission was only leading him to death, but he didn’t care. He threw caution to the wind and did it anyway.  
You came with him, although you didn’t share those dreams. You stood by him on his hunt for the men that killed his father. You even aided in his revenge, tried to stop him when he went from killing to disgracing the gods… But if someone had told you that you would end up in chains, beaten and your dignity taken from you… That you had to watch him being mutilated in this gruesome way… 

You would have run as far away from him as you could.

_Death surrounds_  
_My heartbeat’s slowing down_  
_I won’t take this world’s abuse_  
_I won’t give up, I refuse_  
_This is how it feels when you’re bent and broken_  
_This is how it feels when your dignity’s stolen_  
_When everything you love is leaving_  
_You hold on to what you believe in_

The scaffold was there, but today it seemed ever more daunting than you remembered. Alex was there, screaming at you from the elevation. You lay on the ground, in the dirt, unable to move. Your back was bleeding, the skin burning from the strikes the cane had delivered. You felt violated, tormented, but it was nothing compared to the deadly cries your ears had to endure. You curled up in a ball, trying to shut it out, making it stop…  
But there was no running away from it. You heard every scream, the dreadful sounds echoing in your mind. 

_The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_  
_And then I heard you flatline_

Minutes, hours? I didn’t matter, you were so relieved when his body was finally tossed next to yours. You forgot your own pain, crawling towards your lover. But your relieve turned into shock when you saw what they had done. 

They had taken it too far. 

Your hands acted quickly, pressing against the gushing wound on the right side of his head. They took his ear, they took his tongue. Beaten him longer than necessary. Your Alexander, the Alex you knew and admired, was gone. They had transformed him in this bleeding, anguished vessel – the body too broken to survive the wrongs done to him. They downgraded both of you mercilessly, to make sure the two of you would never rise in your former glory again.  
‘Alex.’ Your voice was no more than a whisper. 

_No, not gonna die tonight_  
_We're gonna stand and fight forever_

_‘Don’t close your eyes!’_ you begged him. ‘Alex, don’t you dare to leave me! We have to fight, we always do, we will find a way!’

_No, not gonna die tonight_  
_We're gonna fight for us together_  
_No, we’re not gonna die tonight_

But Alex would never open his beautiful hazelnut orbs again. Alex left you there, in the dirt. Broken, hopeless. Beyond salvation. You cried out as your worst nightmare repeated itself once again, roughly shaking his lifeless body. You watched your hands, painted in blood, dirt, sweat… You heard the laughing royals over and over in your mind. They enjoyed this, they had orchestrated this whole…  
You peered under you again. Alex was gone. He had disappeared, and left you. Replaced. Your eyes went wide when you recognized him.

Thorin.

No, no! He couldn’t be! He wasn’t even there, he never had been in your world like this. You just gave into your feelings for him, you had just made love for the first time since… Tears ran down your cheeks as you watched Thorin’s body beneath you, his blue eyes gazing up against you. But there was no love, no feelings. The stare was empty. His soul had left his body.

_The last thing I heard is you whispering goodbye_  
_And then I heard you flatline_

‘NO!’ you screamed, your heart breaking into a thousand pieces. ‘THORIN DON’T YOU DARE TO LEAVE ME!’ 

 

‘Amrâlimê?’ Thorin asked softly, stroking your cheek to wake you. Your facial expression had changed from peaceful into torment, and it worried him.  
_‘NO! WE’RE NOT GONNA DIE TONIGHT!’_ you whined. _‘GONNA… GONNA… FIGHT…’_  
‘Y/N!’ Thorin stressed, louder now, while his hands shook you lightly. He didn’t know what was going on, but it looked like you were experiencing a very vivid nightmare. 

Almost a bit too real.

Your eyes flung open and a harsh cry left your mouth, tears running down your face.  
‘Amrâlimê?’  
‘I…’ you stuttered. ‘I can’t talk about it. I just… I…’  
‘Those dreams…’ Thorin began, but you slowly shook your head.  
‘Please don’t…’ you pleaded, holding on to him like he was a lifeline. ‘Just… hold me.’  
Thorin pressed a kiss on your forehead and allowed you to curl up against him again. He recognized that terror in your eyes, because he had seen and experienced the same horrors with himself. You had lost someone you cared about. Watched them die in your own arms. The wound was cut open again and again, with ruthless nightmares and flashbacks. You were suffering and it broke his heart to know there was nothing he could do to make it go away. This was your fight, you had to slay the demons from the past.  
‘Thorin?’ your eyes fluttered open again, gazing up into his.  
‘Yes.’  
‘I love you.’ You whispered. ‘Don’t ever leave me.. I won’t survive.’  
‘I won’t.’

His heart swelled. Thorin was certain you would share your tale with him sometime, when you were finally ready to allow the dreadful events trickle through your mind again.

 

But not today.


	13. Dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: I got the following prompts:  
> ‘You’re a dork but that one of the reasons I love you so much.’  
> ‘Did you seriously just spray water on me?’  
> ‘You do realize this means war?’
> 
> It's a really short drabble, but this is what I immediately thought of when I read my assignment.

‘Oh Thorin…’ you heaved a sigh, brushing a dark curl from your face. You were down in the kitchens, working on a cake for your daughter. Thorin watched you as your elegant fingers kneaded the dough, the movements they made strangely eased his mind. You were the queen, but you loved baking and took every opportunity to make something with your own hands rather than order the kitchen staff to do your bidding. As a result everyone that worked down here had grown rather used to your presence and appreciated your sweet nature even more.   
But since it was late at night, the area was empty and Thorin had come to you to blow off some steam about his exhausting day. The role of king was testing his limits more than he would like to admit.  
‘Please tell me you actually didn’t do that.’ You giggled. ‘How will we ever be able to get lord Brownfury on our side again?’  
‘I have no idea.’ He chuckled. ‘I hoped you and your charms could help me out this time.’

You planted your hands in your sides and eyed him in a loving manner. _‘You’re a dork but that’s one of the reasons I love you so much.’_  
‘Dork?’ he chuckled, tracing the outline of the kitchen counter with his fingers. ‘Why do I have the feeling that’s not a compliment?’  
‘I think it is…’ you grinned, reaching for the flour and spreading it over the table top. ‘Now get out of my way Oakenshield, and let me do my thing.’  
‘But it’s late…’ he rumbled and lunged forward to steal a kiss from you.   
‘I’m warning you!’ you laughed while ducking away. ‘Do you really wish to suffer the consequences?’

Thorin watched you as you washed your hands in the sink. Your lovely buttocks were distracting and he couldn’t help but creeping up behind you.   
But you hadn’t lost your skills either. Before he knew it, you had turned around, dodged his move while spraying the water that was still dripping from your hands in his face. 

Mahal’s hairy balls! That was cold as hell. 

_‘Did you seriously just spray water on me?!’_ he said, blinking the water from his eyes.   
You shrugged. ‘You asked for it, my king. I can’t refuse anything my king demands, can I?’  
A grin appeared on his face. _‘You do realize this means war,_ my queen?’  
Your eyes sparkled with mischief. ‘Let me see what you got then, my king. Bring it on...’


	14. A day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14, a GIF challenge. Once again I'm (very) late, since obligations took all of my time.   
> But I'm here right now to write a bunch of stories today!!! 
> 
> So the GIFS were:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/a24b80090321d830db88c16e10968ab8/tumblr_inline_pabe585aWo1uerw48_500.gif  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/3b153713a0029b7fbc817351ac24fa4b/tumblr_inline_pabe20Bj5C1uerw48_500.gif  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/24ca5c608bf35c90d84e6cf270b40016/tumblr_inline_pabe2fjqEF1uerw48_500.gif
> 
> I did Thorin x Enya, and probably the next two challenges will about them too. I love their chemistry and I regret nothing. <3

There was a pile of letters laying before him, and they all had to be signed before he got ready for the day. Balin couldn’t stop stressing yesterday about the fact that he needed them from Thorin before noon. Thorin sat at his writing desk, his face resting in one hand palm. He could barely keep his eyes open. Maybe he would feel better if he just closed them for one second…

‘My king?!’

Enya’s voice pulled him from his short slumber. Thorin immediately shot up, trying to hide the fact that he had been sleeping again. He groaned and rubbed in his eyes. He tried to retire to his quarters early every night, but there was always someone who needed his help or his opinion. That, combined with the fact that he wanted to keep his queen (and himself, for that matter) happy, meant that he often had to pass the day with a serious lack of sleep. 

‘Thorin…’ Enya purred. She was standing behind him and bent forward to kiss his temple. ‘You really should tell the nobles to go fuck themselves when they bother you at unreasonable hours.’  
A smile crossed Thorin’s face. Enya always knew how to phrase things in her own special way. That specific part reminded him of Dolvira, another warrior dwarrowdam with a mouth without a filter.. And also his ex, with whom he wasn’t on speaking terms any more. Enya probably would kill him with her fire if he would ever dared to compare her with the dam she hated. He cleared his throat. No, that probably would be a secret that he would carry into his grave.

‘It’s fine, my queen.’  
‘Or…’ Enya mused, unaware of his ponderings. ‘You could tell ME to fuck off once in a while. I’m sorry I’ve been depriving you from your sleep.’  
Thorin stood up, his arms sliding around her waist. ‘You may disturb me anytime, my queen. Especially for a rendezvous like last night.’  
Enya winked, a bright smile plastered on her face. ‘I must confess I enjoyed that too.’  
‘You did?’ He teased while stealing a kiss from her. ‘I barely noticed, since you were screaming my name for all Erebor to hear.’  
‘It’s your fault!’ She squealed, wriggling away from his grip. ‘I don’t…’ She heaved a sigh and narrowed her eyes. ‘You do this on purpose, Oakenshield.’  
‘It’s your mouth...’ Thorin smirked. ‘And I can’t control what comes out of it. I keep telling you that.’   
‘Oh! I hate you!’ She exclaimed as she strode into the direction of the bathroom. ‘You’re insufferable!’

Thorin followed her. The memory of last night… let’s just say he suddenly felt wide-awake, resisting the urge to postpone their daily duties. He watched his queen as she rummaged through her beauty products, probably looking for charcoal to draw her signature winged eyeliner look with. 

‘Are you going to bother me the whole time?’ Enya said while shooting an unpleasant glance at him through the mirror.  
Thorin shrugged. ‘Probably.’  
‘Sometimes, I just…’ she began, but trailed off when she found the piece of charcoal.   
‘You what?’  
‘SSSH!! You’re annoying as fuck, but at least be quiet please!’ she hushed while supporting with her right hand her left arm. She then carefully started to draw a line next to her eye. 

She was irresistible when her face displayed that utmost concentration. Her dark wavy locks were flowing over her back and the fact that she wore nothing more than a simple black bra and panties wasn’t helpful. Thorin decided right on the spot that he wanted to spent the morning with her and extend the events of last night. Indeed, all the nobles could wait a little longer. He would just say he had more pressing matters to deal with. 

Making love to his wife, for example.

He bumped his hand against her elbow, the movement causing her hand to jerk out of its intended direction and leaving her previously perfectly drawn line as a blotted mess.   
‘THORIN!’ she cried out. ‘JESUS CHRIST!’ She lunged at him, but he had expected her to do that anyway and jumped out of the way before she even got near.   
‘I HAVE A MEETING IN AN HOUR!’ Enya shrieked.   
Thorin ran into the bedroom and quickly blocked the door with a heavy chair. Enya was just behind him, and Thorin grinned as he sunk down on it, casually leaning into the seat. Oh, she wasn’t going anywhere for quite some time and she knew it. She also wouldn’t give up basically anything without a fight, another thing he loved about her.  
‘You are locking me up?’ she inquired. ‘Because I’m warning you, I’ll scream bloody murder.’   
‘I would like to see you try, my queen.’ Thorin challenged her. ‘I bet after last night, no one will take such noises seriously.’

She hissed and threw a pillow directly in his face. Thorin laughed and jumped up, charging at his queen and with one swift move taking her down on the bed. Enya giggled while grabbing another pillow, attacking him with full force and smashing it against him. Thorin tried to dodge her moves and take the cushion for himself, but the fabric gave up and set loose the feathers it contained. Enya tried to wave them away, but quickly gave up. She threw the now empty pillow away and got another, but Thorin used this moment to wrestle himself into freedom and pinning her under him instead. Enya sniggered, holding up her hands in surrender. Her pale blue eyes sparkled with mischief. Thorin smiled, plucking a single feather from her hair and tossing it on the bed.

He actually couldn’t care less if everyone Erebor knew what they were doing. Maybe it was a good thing, since all the males in the lonely mountain were staring at his One shamelessly whenever she passed them.

‘We made a mess…’ Enya breathed, gesturing at the bed.  
‘That we did…’ Thorin husked. ‘But the real question is: do I have your permission to make sweet love to you in these feathery conditions?’ Enya cocked a brow and her sassy reply made him chuckle. ‘Only if I’m allowed to scream.’   
‘Oh, but I’m counting on that, my queen.’ He purred. ‘Or I’ll make you…’


	15. Naughty  girl (sneak peek for "The Bet  - Thorin x Enya - Phase II")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15. I got the following prompts:  
> ‘I can’t believe I said that out loud,’  
> ‘You naughty, naughty girl,’  
> ‘Now, are you gonna behave or do I need to spank you?’
> 
> My mind went to places... En was bouncing in my mind, "YES, YES! PICK ME, PICK ME!"  
> So yeah, this is a sneak peek/excerpt for the next phase of my short 'The bet - Thorin x Enya' series. Enjoy a piece of Phase II - Plateau. I need to write more of this amazing chapter ASAP!! 
> 
> @Memo, this one is especially for you! <3

‘What are you doing?’ Thorin hissed while eyeing his queen up and down. 

The council meeting had finally ended, leaving them the only two in the room. The atmosphere changed immediately, the tension between them almost visible. Thorin inhaled sharply. This was absolutely ridiculous. Her dress was... He normally wouldn’t allow her to wear something this bold outside their private quarters, but as always she was testing his limits. The dress she wore was absolutely gorgeous. It clung unto her body, hugging her curves in the right places, only to flare out below her knees. The low neckline left her shoulders bare and showed off her delicate collar bones. The dress had a deep blue color that matched her eyes, with black roses embroidered all over the fabric. To make matters worse, she wore his favorite black corset- a short underbust design, embroidered with the same pattern. Her hair was loosely braided, with a few dark locks springing free. 

Oh Mahal, she was definitely doing things to his mind. From the moment she shamelessly walked in the room, he had been lost. The council meeting didn’t seem important anymore, and his thoughts had been drifting away more than he would like to admit. He no doubt had absentmindedly given his permission for a bunch of things he surely would regret later, but right now he didn’t even care. He didn’t even remember what the topics were anyway. Enya’s presence had been distracting, still was very much alluring and he was tempted to… If he had it his way, he wouldn’t waste another second and have her right here on the huge oaken council table. 

But he couldn’t solve this his way.

Thorin gritted his teeth, summoning all his willpower to refrain himself from touching her. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t, and she knew it. It seemed she was determined to have him suffer as much as possible. Well, he had himself to blame for accepting the challenge in the first place.

‘Giving up already?’ Enya grinned. 

An innocent expression was displayed on her face, but Thorin knew she was far from guiltless. He heaved a sigh. This ridiculous bet she proposed exactly nine days ago was already getting on his nerves. Twenty-eight days without touching her, or anybody for that matter, just because she thought he had admired another dam’s ass… Accepting her challenge was ruthless, irresponsible, even when he didn’t even consider the consequences. He should have known she had the power to drive him completely insane in just a few days, going full overboard with her seduction skills. A smile crossed his face. His queen never did things half-heartedly and he usually loved her for it. 

Of course he wouldn’t tell her that all he could think of these days was having her in every single room of Erebor once this bet finally was over. It would take even them quite a while to accomplish that plan and he hadn’t even decided yet where they should start. Maybe the council room?

Thorin walked up to his queen, careful to still keep a safe distance from her.  
Enya tilted her head slightly. ‘Giving up?’ she repeated.  
_‘You naughty, naughty girl…’_ he smirked. ‘You really think it would be that easy?’  
‘Usually it’s more than enough.’ Enya told him. ‘I bet you were considering abandoning our arrangement altogether and throwing me on the table, letting the dress decorate the floor…’

Thorin narrowed his eyes. She knew him too well, but he wasn’t going to let her win. Not this time. ‘So you think I’m that easy?’ he rumbled.  
‘You tell me.’ She shot back. ‘I’m not the one who needs to prove a point, am I?’  
‘Oh, but you do.’ Thorin said. ‘You’re trying your best to make me lose.’  
Their eyes locked, a battle of wills playing between them. Enya was one of the few that wasn’t intimidated at all by his appearance, and she reduced the distance between them to a few inches. He could feel her breath on his skin, sense the perfume she was wearing… He would love to dip his tongue in her collar bone and mark her skin as his once more. 

‘King Thorin, I’d like to-’

The door was pushed open and the chirpy voice of Elmilynn disturbed their moment. The same damned dwarrowdam who was the reason why his queen had started this bet anyway. Enya turned around, visibly annoyed by the presence of the young dam. Her attitude transformed within a millisecond, the sizzling luring siren turning into a terrifying fire witch with a temper. 

‘Elmilynn… mind your own business, will you?’ she sassed. She sighed irritably when the dam still stood frozen in the doorway. ‘In other words, fuck off or I’ll make sure to reduce you into a pile of ash.’

_‘I can’t believe I said that out loud…’_ she huffed when the door was yanked into its frame. ‘I really didn’t mean to be thát rude.’  
‘You did.’ Thorin ensured her. ‘Don’t tell me you actually regret it.’  
Enya licked her lips and swirled around to meet his gaze again. The dress was hugging her hips, her perfectly round butt very visible underneath the fabric. ‘Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. Who can tell?’  
‘If I didn’t know you better, I would say our agreement is frustrating for you…’ Thorin mused. ‘And you’re taking it out on our poor loyal subjects.’  
‘I wouldn’t dare to do such a thing…’ Enya replied haughtily. ‘I take my king’s orders very seriously and I’m proud to fulfil my duties as queen.’  
‘That’s what I like to hear.’ he purred. _‘Now, are you gonna behave or do I need to spank you?’_  
Enya blew him a kiss. ‘Is that an empty threat? We both know you’re not allowed to give such punishments…’  
‘For now… I’ll just add it to my to-do list then.’ Thorin told her matter-of-factly. ‘But can you wait another 19 days, my queen?’


	16. Drabble 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16. This challenge is really sucking away all my creativity... I got the following prompts today:  
> ‘I hate to say I told you so but… I told you so’  
> ‘You are such a drama queen,’  
> ‘No shit Sherlock?!’
> 
> First I had no idea what to do with this, and I spent my whole day trying to figure out what I should write. Then I just kinda went with it, and this happened. AU is after the BOTFA, a Thorin x Enya excerpt from Enya's unexpected journey with a few teasers for what might happen in the story.
> 
> I don't know if I like this... thing. *goes crying in a corner* Let's hope I'll be able to put out better content tomorrow.

‘Are you going to be mad at me forever?’

Thorin gritted his teeth, not ready to speak with his queen yet. He was lured here under false pretenses, and he didn’t like it any bit. He was not going to stay here, if that’s what she thought. She had no right dragging him into Mirkwood, of all places, and expect him to be civil. Of course there was no denying that the elves helped him fight Azog, the evil spawn of Sauron, but that didn’t mean he would actually… like them… or wanting to visit them. Who would say that they ever let him go home again? Thranduil had thrown him in the dungeon before, and there was no telling if the cunning elven king would do that again if he felt like it. Thorin would like to leave right now, while the elven king still was away hunting. They could pretend they never been here.  
In fact, he wasn’t even sure if he believed that Thranduil was away. He’d bet that the elf was sitting in his throne room, postponing the moment to meet his guests. 

Well, one of those guests felt exactly the same way.

What had his queen been thinking by venturing here? Thorin stood on the balcony, overseeing the great woodland realm. Even after Sauron had left the great fortress of Dol Guldur, the spiders were still overflowing the elven woods. Thranduil worked together with the White Council to make sure the creatures’ birthplace would be destroyed forever. Dol Guldur should never return into Sauron’s hands again. Although they were finally restoring Erebor in its former glory, it seemed that evil somehow always found a way to survive. The war wasn’t over. In fact, Thorin feared that the battle against malice once again had begun. 

_‘You are such a drama queen.’_  
Enya’s accusation pulled him from his ponderings. Thorin rolled his eyes, and continued ignoring her. She was the last person to blame him for holding grudges, since she had quite the talent for that herself. And she expected him to be friendly towards a race that he’d grown to hate and mistrust? 

‘After everything Thranduil has done for us…’ Enya went on. ‘He’s shown us nothing but kindness since the war! You should return the favor, and if you can’t do that, then…’ She threw her hands up in exasperation. ‘Please bear with me and just be polite!’  
‘Why should I be polite to the elf that wanted MY queen for his OWN?’ Thorin raged. ‘I didn’t forget the way he looked at you. I didn’t forget the day he abandoned my people, allowed a dragon to TAKE OUR HOME!’  
‘Well, _no shit, Sherlock!’_ she sassed. ‘Did you think I did?! I don’t think I ever will!’ She walked up to him and heaved a long sigh. It actually surprised him that she didn’t lose her temper yet. She was hotheaded and normally she would have lost it by now.  
‘He made mistakes, but so did we.’ Enya muttered, her hand caressing his jaw. ‘And on top of all that, you’re conveniently ignoring the fact that he fought by our side during the BOTFA and saved-’  
‘I don’t want to HEAR it.’ Thorin rudely interrupted, covering his ears with his hands. ‘I don’t want to relive THAT NIGHTMARE AGAIN!’

He turned around, storming into the receiving room again. Deep down he knew she didn’t deserve his wrath for bringing him here. He knew she was right. Thranduil had been kind to them, helped him in ways that he’d never imagined, but to forgive him… It was still too much. The pain of losing many good souls, the hatred for woodland elves that had rooted in his core… But above all, Thorin didn’t like to be confronted with the fact that whatever he did, he would never be able to repay Thranduil for his services after the BOFTA. 

And he couldn’t stand that.

Enya followed him indoors. ‘I’m sorry I have to put you through this. But this needs to be done. We have to ask his blessing to marry Kíli and Tauriel.’  
‘Do we?’ Thorin huffed. ‘I don’t see why we can’t marry him off to a fine dwarrowdam.’  
‘Thorin, for god’s sake! He’s your nephew!’ Enya cried out. ‘I want him to marry out of love, not for political reasons!’  
‘Yet you brought me here for exactly that.’  
‘Yes, because Thranduil would be greatly offended if we marry them without his counsel.’ Enya told him. ‘It’s just a formality. I know they have his blessing, he already told me that much.’  
‘Your best friend the woodland elf.’ Thorin scoffed. ‘When are you going to run off with him, my queen? Are you dragging me along to witness that?’

Her hand was fast, harshly slapping him in the face. Thorin groaned, knowing all too well that he had that one coming. It was well deserved too. Enya’s face was reddened with anger, her hands shaking and her jaws clenched. Two flames rose from her hand palms, but she clenched her hands into fists and they disappeared with a low hissing sound. The fury she had been holding back surely was awake now. 

‘That was low, Thorin.’ She growled. ‘I can’t believe you’d ever think of me that way.’  
‘I’m sorry.’ He murmured. ‘I didn’t know what I was…’  
Enya narrowed her eyes. ‘I would NEVER, and you’re well AWARE of that!’

Thorin pulled her in an embrace, nuzzling his face in her neck. While her anger had flared up, his rage had faded away just as quick. He knew he was out of line. He knew she had become good friends with the elven king because of the mutual bond with nature they shared. She did what he hadn’t been able to make himself do for a long time: improve the alliances with the wood elves. ‘Please forgive me…’ He said softly. ‘I’m...’  
‘Too stubborn for your own good.’ Enya filled in while locking her eyes with his. ‘But I guess I can’t hold that against you, since being a dwarf equations being impossible.’  
‘That makes you impossible too.’ He replied.  
Enya smiled. ‘Yes, I believe so…’

Thorin smiled and poured his queen a glass of wine from the cabinet that stood on one side of the room. Enya sat down on the couch and he plumped down next to her.  
‘I don’t think our elven king wants to receive me anyway.’ Thorin rumbled. ‘Do you really think he’s out?’  
‘From what I heard, there were some pressing matters on the borders of the south.’ Enya said. ‘Thranduil went to see it for himself. He’ll be back as soon as possible, you’ll see.’  
Thorin shook his head dismissively. 

They were both startled when suddenly an elven subject came in to tell them the king was back, and ready to see his friends.  
_‘I hate to say I told you so, but…’_ A smile appeared on Enya’s pretty face. _‘I told you so!’_  
‘Oh shut up.’ Thorin growled, but he kissed her cheek. ‘Let’s go ask for his blessing then.’


	17. Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17, I got the following prompts.
> 
> ‘Please tell me you’re seeing what I’m seeing,’  
> ‘Alright, alright. I’m all ears.’  
> ‘Well…this is slightly awkward,’  
> ‘I’m not sure how I’m supposed to respond to that…’
> 
> AU: young prince Thorin, before Smaug took Erebor.

They had been following this human male around all day and Dwalin had more than enough. Thorin had been acting weird, muttering under his breath and barking at his friend whenever he considered him being too loud, but refusing him to abandon the mission anyway. So Dwalin mostly followed the dwarven prince, sat along his side when they watched the human, all while he tried to understand why this poor soul was important enough to be shadowed by one of the Durins himself. So far, Thorin had refused to tell him, and he had enough. The food served at the tavern they had been watching for hours, was smelling delicious. Dwalin was starving, and he could kill for a large mug of refreshing ale right now.

‘I’ll ask this for the last time, Thorin.’ Dwalin said grumpily, leaning against the cart they used as hiding spot. ‘What are we doing in this pesky village?’  
Thorin heaved a sigh, eyeing his friend in an agitated manner. ‘Remember that fellow?’  
‘We’ve been watching his ugly face all day.’ Dwalin smirked. ‘What do ye think?’  
_‘Well… this is slightly awkward_ for me to admit, but…’ Thorin gritted his teeth. ‘Dís is fancying him.’  
‘What?’ Dwalin exclaimed. ‘Are ye joking?’  
_‘I’m not sure how I’m supposed to respond to that.’_ Thorin muttered angrily. ‘I would never joke about something this serious.’  
_‘Alright, alright.’_ Dwalin hushed. _‘I’m all ears._ Ye know I would never spill yer secrets.’  
‘That’s why I asked you to come.’ Thorin replied while inclining his head. ‘Thank you, Dwalin.’  
‘It’s fine.’ The warrior shrugged, not knowing how to deal with his friend’s affection. ‘What happened to yer poor sister in Mahal’s name?’  
‘I don’t know.’ Thorin replied, his eyes still glued on the tavern door behind which the lad had disappeared hours ago. He shuffled on his feet. ‘I noticed Dís was acting strange, so I confronted her.’

Dwalin suddenly felt really lucky that he hadn’t been present in Erebor at that time. Thorin was a subtle as a sledgehammer, and dearest Dís was no better. Combined with the fact that they both had a short temper, Dwalin was surprised that the lonely mountain still stood in its place. 

‘She denied everything of course, but I found out his name.’ Thorin went on. ‘And I can’t help but think that something about him is very off…’  
‘Despite from the fact that he’s a human with an ugly head ye mean?’ Dwalin scoffed.  
Thorin smiled. ‘Yes. I don’t trust him. I bet he has a lass in every town. He can’t-’  
‘Sssh!’ Dwalin broke him off, pulling the dwarven prince down with him. They peered from behind the cart and watched the lad reappearing from the inn. He looked a bit tipsy and unstable on his feet. A small female with dark hair was by his side, she giggled and reached for his hand as she walked with him down the street. Because of the fading daylight, Dwalin couldn’t see her that clearly, but he did see enough to know who this femme fatale was.

Dís. 

_‘Please tell me you’re seeing what I’m seeing…’_ Dwalin murmured, not believing his own eyes.  
Thorin blinked a few times, and stood frozen on the spot. ‘What? No, it can’t be. She wouldn’t have the nerve to…’ he mused. ‘Dís?’  
Dwalin chuckled. ‘Well, at least now we know what he’s been doing for the last few hours. Wooing yer sister...’  
Thorin narrowed his eyes and Dwalin patted him on the back.  
‘Let’s go home.’ The warrior said. ‘Ye can confront her tomorrow about her misdeeds. For now I’d say we’ve seen enough, and I’m hungry…’


	18. When we were lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18.  
> Song challenge. Jack Savoretti - When we were lovers
> 
> Heartbreak ahead.  
> AU is after the journey, but before the BOTFA. Dragon sickness.

You were sitting against the wall of the mountain. The rain poured down on you, soaking your clothes and chilling you to the bone, but you didn’t care. Tears ran down your face, the drops mingling with the streaming rain. You had risked your life to come here, to climb the stairs while the lightning and thunder raged around you. The storm had almost caught you a few times off guard, but by the grace of the gods you made it to the platform. The company would definitely have stopped you, if they knew were you went. They would have begged you to stay, not to give up. And in turn you would tell them that it was alright, that you had to leave.

Because Thorin had cast you away.

He didn’t care anymore. Not about you, not about the fact that he had called you his One before. He didn’t love you, he didn’t care for anyone. He made himself very clear when the harsh words left his mouth. He didn’t want you anymore. He was sick of you, and your presence. 

You sat on the platform, the cold stone surface of the secret door pressing against your backside. The storm was comforting and hurting your soul at the same time, first ripping open your wounds and then washing away the pain. You allowed the memories to flow through you, your thoughts wandering to the day the two of you met, in the blue mountains. There had been a deluge, similar to this one today, and Thorin and you accidently found shelter from the rain in the same tavern. You had just been shaking the water from your traveling coat when you saw his piercing blue eyes lingering on you. 

_I remember dancing in the pouring rain_   
_Calling you up just to say your name_   
_We felt like lovers, we felt like lovers_   
_Reaching for your hand when you pull away_   
_Every time I'd leave, you'd beg me to stay_   
_We felt like lovers, living life under covers_

Thorin had told you once that the moment he laid his eyes on you, he knew you were destined to be his. You had resisted his advances at first. You were an independent dwarrowdam, young and not ready yet to give your life to someone else. But he had been determined to win your heart. You smiled at the memory of the first time you made sweet love to each other. It had been soft, loving and made you realize something Thorin already knew: he was your One.   
A century passed by and you remained by his side. There had been so many good moments to live for, moments you cherished. The birth of your dearest nephews. Watching the stars together. Sharing your dreams, hopes, plans for the future. Mahal never blessed you with a child, and although it hurt, you knew Thorin never held you accountable. He loved you anyway. Your relationship had survived centuries of battles, vicious arguments and a big amount of jealousy.

_We'd sail through love and war_   
_We'd fight for everything and more_   
_To save the night, the night was all we saw_   
_That's what the darkness is for_

But now… Of course you had feared the dragon sickness as much as he did, but you made a promise. You would never leave him alone battling his greatest fears. He wouldn’t have to face it alone. You promised, and he just sent you away. He wouldn’t allow you near him, accused you of the worst crimes of all: treason against the king.

You couldn’t bear to see your One casting you away like that, and he broke you in a million pieces. This wasn’t love how it was supposed to be. This wasn’t the Thorin you knew. But how much you tried, it didn’t matter. You had lost him. 

_Look at the time and the time that it's taken_   
_Is this a love like the love we were making_   
_When we were lovers, when we were lovers_   
_When we were lovers, when we were lovers_

You didn’t know where to go. You wanted to go home above all, leave this wretched kingdom behind, but you knew there would be no peace for you in the blue mountains. Everything there would remind you of him. The home you shared, the forges you worked in. There was no place for you among his kin. Not anymore.

So you came to the only spot you knew no one would ever care to look for you. The place where the madness started. The pain. The sorrow. The moment he stepped through this door, you had lost the love of your life. You sat there, with the same sentence rolling over your lips.

_‘When we were lovers, when we were lovers…’_


	19. Drunk as a skunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19.  
> ‘Let’s just get drunk and go for the sled hill, what do you say?’  
> ‘Tell me again, why is this a good idea?’  
> ‘You’re bad news to me,’  
> ‘Live a little,’
> 
> I present to you: Drunk as a skunk

_‘Let’s just get drunk-kk and go for the sl-sled hill…’_ Kíli sniggered while elbowing his older brother. They were the last ones sitting in the great hall of Erebor. Even Dwalin went to bed an hour ago, fed up with their drinking games and lame jokes. The brothers had been enjoying ale all night, and although dwarves don't get drunk that easily, even they’ve got a limit. Fíli and Kíli however crossed that border long ago, up until the point they actually believed every stupid idea they could come up with was a splendid one. They had invented a whole new range of pranks they couldn’t wait to try out. If only their feet would cooperate…  
 _‘What d-do you say?’_ Kíli grinned. ‘G-get drunk and… THEN sli- sliding the hill?’  
‘I’d say you’re al… already dru-nk.’ Fíli lisped. ‘As-am… I.’  
‘Oh, that.. thing-gy.’ Kíli replied, peering in his empty cup. ‘Why… why is the a-ale always go- gone?’  
‘Because you had to-oo much, Keeee.’ Fíli giggled while attempting to stand up and knocking over his mug. ‘But… that means…’ he frowned and enjoyed the moment as his brother waited impatiently to what he had to say. ‘It means…’ he said. ‘It means we… we’ve already comple… completed the f-first part!’  
The youngest prince cheered, lifting up his cup. ‘I drink to THAT!!’  
‘Where’s mine?’ Fíli murmured. ‘I’m su-sure I left it right…’  
Kíli held up his hands, not being able to remember what happened to it. He stood up slowly, blinking when the world started to spin around him. ‘This isn’t… nor-mal.’ He muttered. ‘Fee, look! The world-d… is…’  
Fíli got up abruptly, shoving away the bench he had been sitting on harshly, creating a deafening shrieking sound. The whole mountain was quiet, and they waited until the clamoring noise disappeared. Kíli shot his brother an ominous glare, but the golden haired prince just shrugged and shook his head.   
‘Oops.’

How they made it to the corridors to the servant quarters without falling or knocking something over, would remain a mystery. Fíli chuckled as he saw his brother almost tripping over his own feet, losing track of his own footwork in the process.   
_‘Tell me… a-again, why… is this a goo-d idea?’_ Fíli complained as he pulled on the matrass they just obtained from one of the empty rooms. ‘I don’t recall.’  
‘It’s a splen… splen… OH DAMN IT… SPLENDID idea!’ Kíli countered, heaving the thing above his head. ‘Now sshh- bef-ore someone se-eees us.’  
They had come on top of the stairs, near the entrance of the servants quarters when Fíli lost his focus. ‘What a beautiful sta-statue!’ he chirped, stopping at the statue of Thrór that stood before the entrance of the unit. Kíli heaved a sigh, annoyed that his brother had forgotten about their mission so quickly. He dropped the matrass and stumbled towards Fíli. They had to find a long staircase to slide down from. The hill was too far away, but this solution came close to the original idea. And it had to happen right now.  
‘No. Bad. Fee.’ He told him, pulling on his brothers arm to get him to move again.

‘Fíli! Kíli?!’   
Uncle Thorin’s voice was there, barking their names like they were little dwarflings that had done something terribly wrong. Kíli pursed his lips together and giggled.   
‘Uncle Thorin…’ he said to Fíli and they both started laughing. 

‘Stop right there!’ Thorin growled while nearing his nephews. They were drunk as a skunk, trying to hide from him behind the statue of their great-grandfather, but failing miserably. The rascals actually thought he just would have passed them, and this enormous matrass that laid in his way? Thorin rolled his eyes, fully aware who would have to convince them to stay out of trouble and see to it that they reached their beds instead. He regretted his decision to walk through his kingdom at this late hour. Damned insomnia. 

‘I don’t actually know what you two are up to, but you’re drunk and that seems _bad news to me._ ’ Thorin told them.  
‘Oh… uncle!’ Fíli snickered. ‘ _Live a little…_ We’re not… going to do some- something… stupid…’ he waved dismissively with his hand. ‘You know…’  
Thorin narrowed his eyes. ‘I don’t believe a word you’re saying. Second of all, the stench of ale is unmistakable. Now off to bed.’  
Kíli started laughing hysterically and lost his balance. He tripped over, taking Fíli with him. Thorin groaned internally as he watched the sniggering pair on the floor. Their mother would kill him if he didn’t get them to bed safely. Ugh. This was going to be a challenge. He seized Fíli’s arm and hoisted him up, while cursing Dís for giving birth to two very silly sons. 

Poor Thorin. He should have known that Kíli was the worst of those two. The youngest prince positioned the matrass before the same stairs he just climbed moments ago and rolled on it.  
‘I CAN FLYYY!’ Kíli yelled while sliding down. 

Oh mahal. Thorin listened as he heard his nephew crash against the wall down the stairs, followed by a pained groan. Fíli was laughing his ass off as he laid at his uncle’s feet. Thorin closed his eyes, summoning the strength to NOT get mad. 

‘Uncle…?! I don’t… feel… s-o-so well…’


	20. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Gif x 2 and prompt x 4 challenge:
> 
> “Open the door! I swear to God, you´ll regret this for the rest of your miserable little life!”  
> “You don´t want to piss me off, trust me,”  
> “Oh no, you don´t get to order me around.”  
> “Go ahead, do it…I dare you,”
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/5f9a0af7b04e55549c1b9c1b051b31ca/tumblr_inline_pamb0e1MWG1uerw48_500.gif  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/d2e156861471fabc48b88d649e7829ca/tumblr_inline_pamb0w1y8j1uerw48_500.gif
> 
> AU: Thorin x Enya during the quest, at Beorn's place. 
> 
> Enjoy. x

He was a pig-head. A stubborn, stupid bastard with an attitude. An impossible dwarf, highly opiniated and too determined for his own good. Enya gritted her teeth. She had saved his life today, twice actually, and what did she get in return? 

Ominous glares from the corner of Beorn’s home. She didn’t deserve to be treated like this and she had enough. He had been impossible towards her for almost the entire journey, save for those few moments he had the actual guts to be honest about his feelings. Well, honest… Thorin wasn’t someone who talked about emotions, and he surely sometimes didn’t know how to handle them. She suspected he wanted her badly and maybe she was partially responsible for his current temper by provoking him, but damn she wished he would just give in and end the agonizing tension that had been killing them for weeks!  
Yes, she made mistakes too. But when she saved his life, she did expect him to be a bit more grateful. She surely didn’t wanted a rambling about how rash and stupid she had been. If it wasn’t for her, he’d be dead right now. 

Normally she could deal with his royal grumpiness and his usual mood swings, but after being hunted by Azog and his orc pack all day and standing up against this huge bear that also happened to be their host… Ugh. She had enough and all she wanted to do was going home. Life on earth suddenly seemed a hell of a lot easier than dealing with all the weird stuff around here. Enya huffed, slamming the door of the haymow that stood next to Beorn’s house in its frame. Walking out on her argument with the grumpy king seemed like a good idea, but he refused to allow her to back out. She bolted the door with a latch and smiled when heard Thorin cursing something in Khuzdul on the other side. 

‘ _OPEN THE DOOR!_ ’ he raged, banging his fists on the heavy wood. ‘BLUEHEART, _I SWEAR TO MAHAL…’_ he stopped talking and took a deep breath. When he spoke again, his voice was strained. _‘You’ll regret this for the rest of your miserable little life_ if you don’t-’  
‘YOU WHAT?’ Enya yelled back at him. ‘WHAT WILL YOU DO?!’  
‘I WILL GET MY AXE AND SPLIT THIS DOOR IN TWO!’

He sounded like he meant it, but Enya would like to see him try anyway. She walked up to the door, peering through the small cleft between the door and the wall. His deep blue eyes met her pale ones and she blushed as he held her gaze. She refused to give up and look down. He didn’t deserve such a victory. Not now.  
_‘Go ahead, do it… I dare you…’_ she hissed, a smug smile crossing her face.  
‘I’m not bluffing.’ He groaned in return. ‘I will do it. Last chance, Blueheart.’  
‘I’m not stopping you. Go for it.’ She smirked.

Thorin turned on his heels and she heard his footsteps disappear in the direction of the house. Fine. He really was going to smash the door in? She heaved a sigh and sat on one of the haybales. Why couldn’t he just tell her he loved her? At moments like this when he was beyond impossible, she wished she could just walk away and never come back. But he spurred something in her, something powerful she had never felt before. It made her unable to stay away from him.  
She stared off in the distance and groaned softly. Since it seemed that the dwarf that was at least 150 years her senior couldn’t act like a fucking adult, and this meant she should give it a try. As much as she liked him to smash the door just to torment him further, Beorn didn’t deserve to have his home demolished just because they couldn’t behave themselves. He had been nothing but kind to them, and they probably should try to return the favor. She prickled her ears when Thorin’s heavy boots stamped their way to the barn again and hurried towards the door. She reluctantly unlocked it and pushed it open.

‘You changed your mind?’ Thorin scoffed as he lowered his axe. ‘Good.’  
Enya folded her arms and arched a brow, watching him curiously. Thorin looked absolutely stunning when he was angry. His eyes had this wild look, his jaw clenched in a straight line… The muscles in his body were strained, ready to fight. She resisted the urge to jump on him and kiss those beautiful lips once again. That definitely would throw him off his track.

‘I don’t think it’s the brightest idea to demolish our host’s shed, that’s all.’ She quipped.  
_‘You don’t want to piss me off, trust me.’_ Thorin growled as he tossed his axe into the sand. ‘Don’t play with fire.’

Fire?

She smirked at that unfortunate word choice. As a fire witch, it was part of her soul. The only one who was playing dangerously games right now, would be Thorin.  
‘I think we already went past that point, Oakenshield.’ Enya told him, ignoring the remark. ‘I still don’t see your problem. If I hadn’t saved your tight ass, you’d be dead.’  
‘You should have respected my decision.’ Thorin muttered. ‘I charged Azog, I didn’t ask you to put your life on the line. You should have backed out.’  
‘Yes charging that ugly face and his deadly pet was a splendid idea!’ Enya sassed.  
‘I was fine.’ Thorin countered. ‘You should have LISTENED to your instructions! We need you to destroy a dragon, we don’t want our fire witch to PERISH BEFORE we reach the lonely mountain.’  
‘Just like we don’t want our king to fucking get himself killed before he sits on his rightful throne!’ she shot back.  
‘We’re not going there, Blueheart.’ His growl was low, dangerous. ‘You have no right to question my decisions.’  
‘I do when the king does irrational things and goes looney.’  
‘Blueheart, stop it!’ he hissed.  
_‘Oh no,_ Oakenshield!’ he shouted. _‘You don’t get to order me around!_ I’m telling you, you say I’m RASH BUT YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!’  
Thorin turned away, his face twisted in anger, but Enya wasn’t about to stop.  
‘STOP IT!’ he raged once more as his fist smashed a crate that was in his reach. The wood creaked as it broke apart and the potatoes it had contained rolled on the floor. 

There was a moment of silence between them. Thorin’s chest was heaving up and down violently and Enya’s face was burning in a bright red color. Thorin opened his mouth to say something, when…

‘OH SHUT UP YE TWO!’ Dwalin roared. He stood in the doorway, glaring at them in a terrifying manner. ‘JUST FUCK ALREADY AND SPARE US ALL THIS MISERY!’ he exasperated. 

Thorin lowered his head and stared at the floor as Dwalin paced away towards the house again. Enya bit her lip. Oh god. Did the tough warrior just said what they both had been thinking all that time? A giggle bubbled inside of her and she pursed her lips together. 

‘Maybe he’s right…’ Thorin murmured. ‘I’m… Do you…’ He hesitantly moved towards her, his eyes displaying the unspoken question.  
‘I thought you’d never ask…’ she breathed, enjoying the feeling of his fingers trailing over her jawline. Thorin’s breath hitched, his hands pulling her close to him. 

That night they finally resolved that tension.


	21. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 – another song challenge.
> 
> This is definitely not my cup of tea. Today I had to incorporate 'Knock Knock' from Jack Savoretti into my story. I think when you'll read this, you'll see I have no idea what I'm doing. I did my best, and *heaves a long sigh*. Yeah. I'm sorry, hopefully tomorrow will be better.
> 
> AU: Before the quest. Blue mountains, slightly more modern times.

‘Thanks Dwalin.’ Thorin said as his friend handed him over a mug of ale. He took a gulp and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the golden liquid gliding down his throat. Oh mahal, yes. The best remedy against a serious hangover like this: more ale.

Ahh. 

Thorin heaved a satisfied sigh. Dwalin really knew how to brew his own beer. And after a night like yesterday, he could really use a glass or two of this godly drink. He shifted a little on his seat. The sun peered from behind the clouds, tickling his face. It had been a rough night, but this certainly would help him recover.

‘So what did ye do last night?’ Dwalin asked as he sat down next to his old friend. ‘I got distracted by Rosie’s hips and the next thing I know, ye’re gone.’  
Thorin smirked. Dwalin had been in love with Rosie for a long time, but he never had had the guts to ask her out. Thorin never understood why his crude friend, who wasn’t afraid of anything, feared the possible dismissal of a woman who clearly was taken with him as he was with her. Maybe he should give the two a push someday. Because right now, the most exciting thing that happened was Dwalin greeting her drunkenly at the end of the night. ‘Did you finally spoke with her?’ Thorin inquired, already knowing the answer.  
‘We were talking about yerself.’ Dwalin groaned.  
_‘I took a walk down bad news avenue.’_ Thorin confessed.  
Now it was Dwalin’s time to smirk. ‘She’s back in town again?’  
Thorin nodded shortly. ‘Yes. A short visit this time.’

They didn’t know her name. No one did. Everyone just called the mysterious woman ‘her’. She was a vixen, a luring siren that appeared whenever she felt like it. Sometimes they didn’t see her for months, years. Sometimes she came to the tavern twice in one week. And whenever she was in the blue mountains, the townsfolk couldn’t resist but to talk about her. Where could she be from? She was by no means a dwarf, her catlike golden eyes had something elvish about them but yet she wasn’t one of the pointy ears. She was far too beautiful to be a human, and so the town decided she most likely was some half breed of unknown origin. One way or the other, whenever she was in town, she was spurring on the talk.

‘So what did ye do?’ Dwalin said, winking at his best friend. He knew all too well Thorin liked this mysterious woman. But unlike the rest of the town, one night Thorin had gathered all his courage and stopped at her seat in the inn. Everyone was shocked to see them leave together, and after that night the tongues wagged for months. No one knew precisely what had happened between the dwarven smith and the mysterious lady, but from that moment on she always seemed to seek out his specific company. Dwalin was the only one that knew for certain what had been going on between them. ‘Last time she picked you up, it didn’t end well…’ he snickered.  
Thorin heaved a sigh. ‘I know I told myself I would never fall for her again, but you know me… _I had a heart full of burden and a head full of booze, nothing to gain, nothing to lose.’_  
‘So ye went with her anyway.’  
‘I keep telling her she’s bad news, bad news.’ Thorin groaned. ‘But she just waved my objections away…’  
‘And ye let her…’ Dwalin added. ‘She gives ye nothing but a headache.’  
Thorin chuckled. ‘And the magnificent sex that makes all the trouble worthwhile.’  
‘Ye don’t know her name!’  
‘You know Rosie’s, but you two still aren’t getting it on!’ Thorin shot back.  
Dwalin huffed. ‘That’s different.’  
‘I don’t see how.’ 

_I don't know your name_  
_But I would love to_

Thorin stared in the distance. It was true. He didn’t know her name. He had asked many times though, but she would never share it with him. She told him her name was sacred, her visits must kept as a secret. He always told her that he wanted to know who he gave his heart to, but then she kissed his lips, turning him weak and ready to comply to whatever she wanted. 

_‘So I woke up in the morning with a bad old head…’_ Thorin continued, letting the argument slip. _‘Poison in my pocket and a body in my bed.’_  
‘She was still there?’ Dwalin gaped. 

Indeed, it was a change of pattern. Usually they got drunk, did weird shit he regretted the day after and then had amazing sex. In the morning she was gone, leaving him to recover from his hungover all alone in his bed.  
_‘Shit went down…’_ Thorin confined. ‘She was already up, more than willing to go for another round.’  
‘She’s _bad news, bad news…’_ Dwalin snorted. ‘I’m telling ye.’

They both shot up when they heard a knock on the door. Dwalin stood up, furrowing his brows together. Who would disturb them on a relaxed Sunday afternoon? Most people who swung by his place didn’t bother to knock and walked straight into his home anyway. He strolled towards the hallway, peering through the looking glass. Golden eyes were looking back, enchanting and terrifying him at the same time. Thorin had told him about her stunning good looks, and all his tales seemed very much true. She was a siren, alluring in her own right. Her beautiful red lips were complementing her golden eyes and her reddish wavy locks were distracting. A mysterious woman like herself had to have a past, a very good reason why she wouldn't even share her name. He knew his friend was lovesick, and he could definitely tell why, but... DAMN IT! What was she doing at his house?? It puzzled him, annoyed him and he didn't know if he really wanted the answers to all his questions. Indeed, bad news that one. 

She knocked again and Dwalin shuffled backwards into the living room. 

_I hear knock knock, who that there at my door?_  
_I hear knock knock, think she’s back for more_

‘Thorin!’ he hissed. ‘She’s here!’  
‘Again?!’  
Dwalin nodded and pointed in the direction of the door. _'Bad news,_ I'm telling ye! _Bad news!'_


	22. Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22! I got the following prompts:  
> ‘This is the most stupid thing you have ever done!’  
> ‘I know right.’  
> ‘How are you still alive?’
> 
>  
> 
> This is so fluffy I want to die.  
> Also, no regrets.

_‘This is the most stupid thing you have ever done!’_  
Thorin shrugged, not ready to admit he had been acting like an asshole yet. Yes, he regretted his actions too, but allowing his sister to scold him like a little dwarfling, went one step too far. 

‘I don’t believe this!’ Dís ranted. ‘You just let her go like that?’  
‘Apparently I did.’ Thorin murmured, while avoiding her gaze. He really didn’t want to elaborate on the painful subject, but his sister wouldn’t leave him alone.  
‘So that’s it?’ she inquired, while eyeing down on him fiercely. ‘You’re just gonna accept she’ll be marrying someone else then?’  
‘It’s her choice.’ Thorin simply said as he lifted Kíli from the floor and holding him in his arms. His little nephew squealed, kicking his little feet in the air. Thorin smiled at him, wishing Dís would make herself scarce. After all, he had agreed to watch her little devils for a reason…

‘Fine.’ His sister stated and grabbed her coat. ‘Have it your way then. If you need me, I’ll be at-’  
‘Numeria’s, I know.’ Thorin filled in while giving her an assuring smile. ‘We’ll be fine, I promise. Nothing I can’t handle. Now, go have fun.’  
‘Don’t think our conversation is over yet, Thorin.’ Dís told him. ‘At some point in time you have to talk about it. I won’t let YOU get away that easily.’  
Thorin sighed and shot his sister a glance. ‘I know. Later.’  
‘Uncle, are we gonna play horsey?’ little Fíli begged while clinging on one of Thorin’s legs. 

Dís grinned and quickly slipped through the front door, while mouthing a ‘Good luck’ at her brother. Thorin waved and then turned his attention to Kíli, who already had started pulling his uncle’s braids. Thorin tried to unclench the little fists that were entangled in his hair, but the little devil had a strong grip. When Thorin wanted to take a step backwards, his legs refused to move. He peered down and groaned internally. Fíli had rolled himself around his legs, while yelling ‘HORSEY, HORSEY!’ at a remarkable loud volume. The little golden prince seemed to have the time of his life and is blue eyes were sparkling with mischief. Thorin exhaled slowly while trying to mentally prepare himself for all the horrible events he would no doubt have to pass through this evening. His moment was roughly disturbed when Kíli started crying.  
Alright, it was settled then. It was going to be one of those nights… 

 

Why had he EVER agreed to watch these two little rascals? Thorin laid on his back on the floor, contemplating his life choices. He didn’t understand how his sister could take it. Although he loved his little nephews dearly, they were the most impossible pair of dwarflings he had ever encountered. For starters, their energy seemed endless and they could play for hours. Secondly they were ALWAYS looking for mischief. It didn’t matter who, where, what or how, they always managed to do something naughty. Lastly, they always wanted to top each other. If Kíli saw his brother stealing a cookie, he would knock the jar from the table and eat ALL the cookies… it always happened so fast you never could stop him. Thorin watched his little nephew as he was sleeping on his chest, his little body rising and falling as his uncle breathed. Fíli had been busy crawling on his uncle, but had fallen asleep during the process and now laid softly snoring on his Thorin’s abdomen. Thorin closed his eyes, partly because he was tired too, but more importantly because he didn’t want to remember the mess the little rascals had made. They had gotten their hands on Dís’ charcoal, which meant the whole place, including himself, was painted black.

Oh mahal.

 

‘What’s going on here?’  
Your voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up to your pretty face. Your E/C eyes were bright and beautiful as ever, leaving his head spinning  
‘Y/N.’ he breathed. ‘Please be quiet, they finally are asleep…’  
‘Looks like they had the time of their lives…’ you giggled while eyeing the mess they made of the living room. _‘How are you still alive?’_  
‘Am I?’ Thorin groaned. ‘I can’t feel my legs…’  
‘Wait, I’ll help you.’ You whispered and you softly took Fíli in your arms.  
‘Auntie…’ he said drowsily.  
‘Yes.’ You hushed. ‘Auntie is here. Now, I’ll bring you to your bed, where you belong. Alright?’  
The golden prince nodded and allowed you to bring him to bed. After a few moments you came back for Kíli, repeating the process. Thorin sat up straight and huffed when a sharp pain shot through his back. He had seen many battles, but nothing was as terrifying as his little nephews. He got up slowly and heaved a sigh as he saw the damage the pair had done to the living room. How was he going to fix this? Dís was going to kill him.

‘So, you’re on nanny duty tonight?’ You said, standing casually in the doorway. ‘Your sister said she wasn’t trusting the babysitter and she asked me to swing by.’  
‘I had everything under control.’ Thorin countered. ‘They are just impossible!’  
_‘I know, right.’_ You giggled. ‘Sometimes I wonder how Dís handles it all. It must be tough, being a single mom.’  
‘She told me you are helping her out a lot.’ He said. ‘She doesn’t know how to repay you.’  
‘She doesn’t need to.’ You shrugged and moved to hearth, poking up the fire again. ‘I guess I just like the little rascals.’ You filled a pot with water and hung it over the fire.  
‘Let me get a clean cloth.’ You proposed. ‘Then we can clean this mess, including your face.’  
‘Oh!’ Thorin groaned and grabbed his face with his hands. The stains on his palms made one thing very clear: the dark stains were all over him and he had completely forgotten he looked like an idiot. This day just got even better.  
‘It’s fine…’ you laughed and pulled him down to sit next to the hearth. ‘You still look devilishly handsome, so no harm done.’  
Thorin opened and closed his mouth as he tried to find the right words. But he didn’t know how to tell you that he didn’t want you to marry this human male. He didn’t care you were human too. He liked you, respected you and just wanted you to be his. 

His wife.

‘Y/N.’ he muttered as he watched you dip a clean cloth in the lukewarm water.  
‘Yes?’ you answered absentmindedly, your soft fingers caressing his face through the cloth.  
Thorin forgot what he wanted to say anyway and watched your face as you cleaned his skin. You were everything he had ever wanted and he couldn’t believe that he didn’t tell you earlier. 

‘Don’t marry him.’ He blurted out.  
‘Excuse me?’ you said, your cheeks already getting that rosy color he loved.  
‘You don’t love him.’ Thorin began.  
‘No, I don’t.’ you confirmed, . ‘But my parents want me to wed him, so I will.’  
‘You can’t. You won’t. Because I love you…’ Thorin said.  
You bit your lip and looked down. ‘Then you should have asked me, Thorin. I mean… he did. I can’t wait around forever until you finally decide what you want, you know.’  
Thorin reached for your hands and kissed your cheek. ‘I’m asking you now.’ He breathed. ‘Please, Y/N. Marry me.’  
‘But I…’ you countered. ‘I can’t just…’  
‘You can.’ Thorin promised. ‘I want you in my life.’  
‘But the people… your kin…’  
‘They will love you as much as I do.’ He smiled. ‘They already do.’  
You blinked a few times, and then a smile crossed your face. ‘Is this for real?’ you hesitated.  
‘Yes.’ 

Your lips crashed against his, pulling him into a desperate kiss. Thorin groaned, his hands ghosting over your waist and cupping your ass. You moaned softly, your hands raking through his dark manes and your hips buckling forward against him. With a loud thump you ended up entwined on the floor, but neither of you seemed to care.

‘So, what do you say…’ Thorin panted. ‘How about tomorrow…?’  
‘What?’ you squealed. ‘But I have no dress and-’  
‘Just you and me.’ Thorin interrupted. ‘And Dís. And those little-’  
‘Uncle…’ Fíli was standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. But his drowsily state was suddenly gone when he saw his uncle and favorite human aunt laying entangled on the floor.  
‘AUNTIE…??’


	23. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 – Enough
> 
> Another song for @deepestfirefun’s 30 days writing challenge! These are the most difficult for me and thank god for @pixiedurango who always listens to my ramblings and gives me awesome suggestions. Today I had to incorporate the song ‘This means war’ from the artist Sleep thief in my story. You can find the link for the video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_TCi-b6pPI
> 
> I think the psychedelic feel of the song matches perfectly with Thorin during the gold sickness. I put the song on endless replay and wrote this. Here you go!

Enough. 

Thorin found himself walking around his grandfather’s throne in the middle of the night. The design was magnificent and stood proudly in the middle of the room. He stood still to watch the empty space where the Arkenstone should have proudly been displayed. It was his right to possess the precious stone and he had moved heaven and earth to find it, but yet it wasn’t here. Instead it was in the hands of a filthy elven king, given by the ones he had trusted. Ones he had loved, protected against harm. They had promised him to stand by his side during the quest, but then betrayed him in an unforgivable way. You had taken his heart and thrown it out with the trash. _Finally he had awoken, only to see that his heart laid on the floor._

No more of this. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He had allowed you to toy with his heart. Corrupt his mind, influence his thoughts. He once truly believed you loved him, but that couldn’t be true. He should have seen it all before, he should have been able to see through your evident disguise. You had been working with the elves all along, convincing him to give up his only right to rule all. You were the one, playing the master. _Holding the gun, pushing him faster. When the two of you met, you had hit him like a wave, making him ready to crash down._

_On your shore._

He had been too lovesick to see your games. He should have known that you sided with the elves, after all you had been too friendly towards them in Rivendell and Mirkwood. You seemed to understand them, care for them. You even convinced Thranduil to let you and the company go. At that time, Thorin already wondered why you were able to do what he couldn’t, but he didn’t think to much of it. But that was then, and now all the answers laid on the table. He wasn’t going to let you get away with this. This utter betrayal. 

_This meant war._

You had crossed a line, when you and the halfling crawled over the wall towards the elven camp. You had crossed another one when the two of you surrendered the Arkenstone to the enemy. But you really crushed his heart when you finally told him the truth, before a whole elven army, a few humans and his own company. Thorin closed his eyes, pursing his lips together. The humiliation… The hurt.

_He couldn’t take it. No more._  
_He was going to settle the score._

He strode away from the throne, making his way towards the entrance. He wanted to watch the city of Dale. He wanted to see the elven army getting ready to storm the gates. He knew that Erebor wasn’t easy to conquer. Thranduil didn’t have a dragon, and the walls of the dwarven kingdom were thick. Daín could be here any minute to assist his kin. 

_‘Arm your defenses.’_ He muttered. _‘Lock all your doors. I’ll have war.’_

You had hurt him so much. Everything- every move, every caress, confession… had been a lie. Your words were poison, and still he found himself calling your name in the middle of the night. He was angry at himself for still loving you, wanting you with a fierce passion. He wanted to hold you in his arms again, but yet he wanted to destroy you all the same. _He knew the dark weakness inside you. He was prepared to do what he had to. Shatter your heart, and scatter the pieces._

Just like you had done.

Thorin climbed the stairs to the outpost and watched the empty lands before him. The city of Dale was dark, save for a few torches that burned on the watch posts. Thorin gritted his teeth. You were sleeping there, among those filthy men that probably couldn’t take their eyes of your beautiful physique. You were his, his alone. _He knew your thoughts, your nature. Your game._ You were his to end.  
His attention was pulled by a single little light, that was moving towards the lonely mountain. Who dared to enter his domain at this time of the night? Thorin narrowed his eyes. The skirt of the, what he assumed was a white dress, flared in the cool evening breeze. The person’s face was hidden under a hood. 

As she moved closer, it became clear that she wasn’t wearing a torch. She was radiating the purest light of all. Thorin gasped. All the hate and despair that had inhabited him trickled down his body, leaving the darkness behind on the floor. He reached out. To love. To trust.

To you.


	24. The return of the queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 – The return of the queen  
> Today I got 4 GIFS and I had to incorporate them in the story.
> 
> They can be found here:   
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/ba3529fe27d9d7824f5b33c4cf90c7e8/tumblr_inline_pats8njiaF1uerw48_250.gif  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/8439b13223c5ca3024d126633195cc0c/tumblr_oj618oVl5l1tw2hyao1_500.gif  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/f666f83a4064f082f068cf9e3bdd3a00/tumblr_okkubkZAdO1vjli88o3_r1_400.gif  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/b611548db1c5c8e7e18d560321a07bb7/tumblr_inline_patsa2B8Xp1uerw48_500.gif
> 
> I'm quite content with how this turned out.
> 
> Enjoy! xo

Thorin stood with his most trusted friend on the edge of the lake, overseeing the waves as they splashed against the shore. Bilbo kicked a small rock away. He hadn’t said a word during the long hour they’ve been standing here, leaving the dwarven king with his thoughts. Thorin appreciated that the halfling understood what he wanted without even one question. Bilbo was pleasant company and he wished he could stay as one of his most trusted advisors. Alas the hobbit had a home to return to. A beautiful, serene hole in the shire. He belonged there, just like Thorin belonged in Erebor.

But the dwarven king always pictured himself there with you by your side. Not alone.

‘She will be back.’ Bilbo finally spoke, softly. ‘She promised me she would, and I know she’ll make good on that promise.’  
Thorin shuffled on his feet and looked down. ‘Will she?’ he inquired. _‘She and I…. we used to be closer than this…’_

It stung that you were talking to the hobbit rather than your own husband. But in truth, he had earned it and he should have seen this coming.   
It all went down the drain when he had sent you away right before the battle. At first he lied to himself, saying that he performed this drastic move to protect his queen, but everyone around him knew better than that. Including himself… There had been a major fallout between the two of you, in which he had accused you of the most horrible crimes, tearing you up into pieces before banishing you from his kingdom. He had acted like the most selfish and stupid bastard in the universe and there was nothing that would ever make it right again. He had allowed the dragon sickness to take control of him and shut you out for the simple fact that you loved him. 

But yet you showed up at the battle of the five armies. You stood and fought by Daín’s side, ready to give your life to protect your kingdom. You were one of the reasons that had led to the decision to stand up and fight. He couldn’t let you face a war on your own. You remembered him of his duties, relieved him from the claws of the But during the battle you avoided him. You refused to look your One in the eye. 

Not even a glance. 

He couldn’t blame you. He had hurt you and it wouldn’t surprise him if you refused to come back to him altogether. You were in your right there. But if you really chose to life apart for the rest or your lives, he’d have no other. It was you, or nothing. 

‘Thorin.’ Bilbo said. ‘We have to go. The meeting will start in two hours and we have quite the walk ahead.’  
Thorin shook his head. ‘Just a little bit longer.’  
The halfling smiled comfortingly. ‘Look, I know this is hard, but you’re the king. You have to be there.’  
‘Fine.’ He barked, sounding a lot harsher than he meant. He followed Bilbo towards Erebor again. 

\---

They were passing Ravenhill when Thorin saw two little green stems, growing courageously amidst the ruins of the lookout post. He stopped in his tracks to admire it. The plant was blooming, with beautiful blue flowers shooting from the stem. _Absentmindedly he plucked one for you to lay it on your cushion tonight._ You always loved flowers and he knew you would appreciate the beauty of this one. 

Too late he realized you weren’t there. 

Thorin swallowed hard, trying to reign in his emotions. Your lives were so intertwined… He found himself getting two bowls at breakfast, only to notice you were not there to share his food with. To make matters worse, he often woke up during the middle of the night, randomly crying out your name. Without you life didn’t matter. Without you he felt like he lost the best part of himself. Without you he felt… nothing.

‘You should dry it out.’

The voice of the halfling pulled him from his thoughts.   
‘What?’ he asked, puzzled by the remark.   
‘Put the flower between a piece of parchment and place that within the pages of a book.’ Bilbo explained patiently. ‘That way, when Y/N returns, you’ll still be able to give it to her.’  
A weak smile crossed Thorin’s face. ‘That’s a clever idea, master Baggins. But I fear Y/N never wants to see me again...’

\---

‘Stand down and make yourself known!’   
You groaned as you stood before the guards of Erebor at the front gate. It was late at night and you had hoped to sneak in without too much commotion, but these dwarven warriors were determined to blow your cover. You didn’t want the whole lonely mountain to know you had returned before your One did. The two of you needed to talk, urgently. _You pushed the guard’s spears gently but confidently aside and walked pass them anyway._  
‘I said stand DOWN!’   
You felt the cold tip of the spear prodding in your neck. They were really not working with you. You lifted your hood and spun around on your heels.   
‘That is no WAY to address the queen!’ you sneered. ‘Now hush and let me be!’   
‘Oh, the queen!’ one of the guards murmured and they both bowed deeply before you.   
‘I’m so sorry, my queen.’ The other spluttered. ‘We didn’t recognize you…’  
You instantly regretted your outburst and you smiled faintly. ‘No, I’m the one who should apologize. You were just doing your job and I was covered up. Forgive me.’  
They nodded quickly, eager to forget the whole matter. You turned around again and made your way upstairs, towards Thorin’s private quarters. 

\---

You sat on the extravagant bed while your fingers trailed over the pattern sown on the coverlet. You had to talk to Thorin, whether you wanted it or not. He had to know everything before you would make up your mind. _You let yourself fall against the soft cushions and heaved a long sigh._ You had missed him terribly. His presence, his laugh. His beautiful blue eyes that could see right through you… The bedsheets smelled like him and it strangely comforted you. You closed your eyes and for a moment you pretended that everything was alright. He would dash into the bedroom, complaining about his kingly duties and you would brush his hair and massage his tired shoulders. You clenched your jaw as the tears started to roll over your face. That future was lost. He didn’t want you anymore, he had made himself very clear about that. You blinked the tears away. The room started to spin around you and you felt nauseous. Maybe you weren’t ready yet to talk to him. Maybe you should…

Speak of the devil… 

‘Y/N?!’ Thorin exclaimed as he stood in the doorway, his hand resting on the handle. ‘Amrâlimê…’  
‘Thorin.’ You murmured as you shot up from the bed, feeling ashamed for self-inviting and intruding in his bedroom. ‘I’m sorry to disturb you at this late hour, but…’

But your vision was still hazy, with all the bright colors of the room mixing into one big blur. Your ears were ringing and a frown appeared on your face. Normally your body wouldn’t let you down like this, it never did. What was happening? You wobbled unsteadily on your feet, trying to hold on to something to prevent you from falling, but failing miserably. Thorin lunged forward to catch you before you reached the floor. 

Before you passed out, a single sentence left your lips.  
‘We… have to… talk… Now.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to see what Thorin and the reader had to talk about? What's so urgent?  
> Tell me and I write a part II as tomorrow's challenge!


	25. The return of the queen - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 – The return of the queen part II
> 
> So for today I got the following prompts.  
> ‘No, no, no, I totally disagree on this,’  
> ‘Well, I disagree with your disagreement,’  
> ‘What? My sweetheart is in there,’
> 
> I did a part II for 'The return of the queen'.

‘OUT!’ Oín yelled. ‘Thorin, I’m serious! Out! Now!’  
‘What?’ Thorin barked, struggling to break free from Gloín’s grip. _‘My sweetheart is in there_ and I want to know if she’s alright!’  
‘She will be fine, if you let Oín take care of her.’ Gloín said indifferently and he shoved the king out of his private quarters. 

Thorin watched as the door was literally thrown in his face, unable to process everything that had just happened in the past fifteen minutes. You were there. You were back. After months. When? How? Before he got to ask you where you had been you passed out in his arms, whispering to him there were important matters to discuss. The distressed look on your face when the words rolled off your lips wasn’t making it any better, and now this so-called healer refused to let him in. Thorin took a few steps backwards and leaned against the wall. 

Wait. 

Did he really just use the word sweetheart?

Thorin closed his eyes and massaged his temples with his fingers. He was really losing his shit. Normally he didn’t consider himself the typical romantic type and he often cringed when he heard his youngest nephew whispering all those kind of overly sweet pet names in Tauriel’s ear. Oh mahal, missing you had turned him a softie and you would have definitely laughed your ass off if you knew… 

Thorin heaved a sigh and prickled his ears. Oín was muttering things under this breath and Gloín was pacing through the chamber. If he could be there and do absolutely nothing useful, why couldn’t he be? Thorin growled and lunged forward, his fists landing on the cold wood of the door.  
‘Let. Me. In!’ he demanded. ‘I’m the king!’

‘The king can use some patience.’  
It was Dwalin who appeared by his side and pulled him away. ‘Let Oín do his job.’  
_‘No, no…’_ Thorin spluttered. _‘NO! I totally disagree on this,_ I need to be with her when-’  
_‘WELL I DISAGREE WITH YOUR DISAGREEMENT!’_ Gloín shouted from the other side of the door, followed by Oín cursing something vile. 

This was outrageous. He hadn’t seen you in months, and now that you finally were there, he was thrown out of his own bedroom? Thorin surged forward again, his fists ready to breach the wood, but Dwalin (who knew his king long enough) was faster and caught him before any damage could be done.  
‘Thorin.’ The dwarven warrior said, his hand resting on his friend’s shoulder. ‘Be reasonable.’  
‘NO!’ the king ranted. ‘I SHOULD BE AT HER SIDE! Let me THROUGH!’  
‘Ye called Oín in for a reason.’ Dwalin insisted. ‘And ye did that because ye love her. He’ll let us know whenever ye can go to yer queen.’

Thorin pursed his lips together. In his heart he knew his friend was right, but the fear of losing you again was agonizing real. He mourned for you once and he wasn’t prepared to go over it again. He swallowed hard, unable to from the words he feared to speak out loud.  
‘What if she…’  
His voice was no more than a whisper, but he knew nothing more needed to be said. Dwalin understood the question and nodded shortly.  
‘Everything is quite calm in there, so I’m guessing her life isn’t in danger.’ He assured. ‘If Oín believes she’s going to leave our world, he’ll call you.’  
‘She can’t…’ Thorin murmured. ‘I just…’  
‘Not today.’ Dwalin pressed. ‘I will kill her myself if she bloody tries.’  
Thorin shook his head and smiled faintly. ‘You’ll not be the only one…’

Dwalin walked through the corridors and gestured at Thorin to follow him. The dwarven king glanced one more at the door that was still firmly shut. No sounds were heard. He knew there was nothing he could do but wait, so he trailed after Dwalin, still somewhat reluctantly to leave you alone.  
‘We should tell yer sister and nephews the news that the queen is home.’ The dwarven warrior suggested when Thorin had caught up with him.  
‘I probably should.’ he grumbled. ‘Dís will have my head if she has to find out via someone else.’  
Dwalin smirked, knowing exactly what Thorin meant. ‘Well.. from the noise in yer royal quarters, I’d say they’re all enjoying a nightcap in the library.’

Your favorite place.

A shiver went through him. Thorin remembered you telling him how you loved the elegant open space with the enormous hearth in the middle of the room just before he succumbed to the dragon sickness. You made various plans for it, not allowing the doom of the upcoming battle to let your spirits down. You had faith, you said, in the resilience of dwarves and the forgiving nature of elves. Everything would be fine, you promised. 

Even without the Arkenstone.

Turned out that Thorin wasn’t so resilient as you believed and Thranduil was one hell of a merciless bastard. He had disappointed you beyond measure, as did the elven king.  
After the war, Thorin had spent hours perfecting the royal library for your return, hoping one day you would be there to admire it again. He had executed yours plans into every little detail. It seemed only fate that his loved ones had chosen this particular room to pass their time at the evening of your return. Thorin heard Dís’ vibrant laugh behind the door and he put his hand on the handle. 

Then he pushed it open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just following the prompts, so to speak.  
> There will be a part III, don't worry :)


	26. The return of the queen - Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 meant 2 GIFS and 3 prompts! So, there I went...
> 
> ‘My favorite sound in the whole world is the sound of a teacup finding its place….on a saucer,’  
> ‘You don’t say,’  
> ‘Humor me….’
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/7a6b290dcd970a91b5082a95f9edd085/tumblr_inline_paxbely6I61uerw48_540.gif  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/950ae9310280f468c573b1219bd40f72/tumblr_inline_paxbh76mFN1uerw48_540.gif
> 
> Also, @Kathleen+Light: I fucking loved your comment on part II. So, there you go. Mad Dís for ya.

‘THERE IS UNCLE THORIN!’ Fíli yelled when he saw his uncle coming in. ‘QUICK!’  
‘OH NO!’ Kíli exasperated while Thorin walked past them and made his way towards the liquor cabinet. ‘HE’S GONNA KILL ME FOR MY BAD BEHAVIOR LAST NIGHT!’

Thorin rolled his eyes. That certain behavior he carelessly was referring to was indeed something they had to talk about. The youngest spawn of Durin had managed to disrupt a whole council meeting by blowing disgusting spitballs into the hair of the nobles. Thorin wondered if his nephew would ever grow up. He poured himself some mead and passed Dwalin a cup too. 

Kíli motioned his hand into a so-called gun (a prank you had taught him) and peered at his One, who sat on his right. ‘Love, on my sign you gotta do like we practiced earlier.’ He whispered, while eyeing Thorin mischievously. ‘3…2…1…’  
‘WHAT?’ Tauriel laughed as Kíli made an exploding sound and dropped “dead” on the tabletop.   
‘What?’ she repeated when Fíli gave her a glance.   
‘Work with me, darling…’ the youngest prince of Durin groaned. ‘You were supposed to play dead…’  
‘Oh, right…’ she sniggered. ‘I’m sorry… I forgot…’  
‘AGAIN!’ Kíli shouted, making the finger gun gesture once more. _This time Tauriel played along and the table shook on its foundation as they let themselves fall over while making weird faces._

Thorin ignored their chattering and made for one of the comfortable chairs near the hearth. Dís was sitting in the armchair that he had made especially for you. It was comfortable for reading in, and he was sure it was of the right shade of red color you adored. Bilbo was sitting in opposite of his sister. The hobbit smiled encouragingly when Thorin plumped down on one of the available seats. 

_‘My favorite sound in the whole world is the sound of a teacup finding its place…’_ he murmured with a smile while lowering his cup of tea. _‘On a saucer…’_  
‘I’m happy our collection of teacups is satisfying enough for you, master Baggins.’ Dís replied with a grin.   
‘Oh, I am!’ the hobbit sighed. ‘I mean… the porcelain cups I found down in the kitchens are just… marvelous… perfect…’ He then was silent and stared into the fire, being perfectly content with himself and his current situation.   
Dís arched an eyebrow at her brother and tilted her head.   
‘You look unusual gloomy tonight, brother!’ she said.   
_‘You don’t say…’_ Dwalin huffed, while standing next to her seat. ‘You never guess what happened tonight…’  
Dís shot Thorin a glance and narrowed her eyes. ‘Spill it, Thorin!’  
‘Y/N is back.’ Thorin mumbled while staring in his cup. ‘And she fainted when she saw me.’  
‘WHAT?’ his sister shot up. ‘What do you mean, SHE’S BACK? OUR QUEEN IS HERE?’  
‘Is auntie finally back?’ Kíli asked enthusiastically as he neared the hearth to join the conversation. ‘When can I see her?’  
‘Kíli!’ Dís snapped. ‘Will you for once let our uncle do the talking?’  
‘Sorry amad…’   
‘Shut up, you dumbass.’ Fíli scolded his brother as he stood next to him.   
‘There is nothing to be said.’ Thorin growled, unhappy with all the sudden attention. ‘She was in our bedroom, and when I came in she told me she had to tell me something of importance and then she collapsed.’  
Dís furrowed her brows together. ‘And then?’  
‘I caught her under her armpits just in time.’ He replied. ‘I laid her on the bed. She was still breathing so I went to fetch Oín.’  
‘Who kicked him out.’ Dwalin added and he took a gulp of his mead.   
‘HE DID WHAT?’ Dís yelled, making everyone in the room flinch.   
‘He’s doing his job…’ Bilbo tried. ‘He’s a healer, he needs his space to be able to treat her properly…’  
‘THORIN IS THE KING!’ Dís raged while pointing viciously at her brother. ‘Y/N IS HIS WIFE, HE HAS EVERY, IF NOT THE ONLY RIGHT TO BE WITH HER!’  
‘I tried that.’ Thorin objected. ‘Didn’t work. Gloín still wouldn’t let me in.’  
‘I’m gonna…’ his sister muttered. ‘I’m gonna barge in there and check in on her.’  
‘Leave it.’ Thorin insisted.   
‘Oh, you wait. _Humor me.’_ She told him. ‘I’m going in, I promise you.’

And with those words, she was gone. Her skirts flared behind her as she disappeared behind the door. Thorin glared at Dwalin, who was definitely checking out his sister’s ass. Oh mahal. He groaned. That was yet another conversation he had to have soon. His friend had been smitten with Dís from the moment the two of them met. Thorin was fine with that, but he’d rather have Dwalin act more like it in front of her instead of ogling her when he was in the room too. Honestly, right now he was tired and all he wanted was to drink his worries away and stare into the fire. Daydream how great his life had been with you by his side… Maybe he could even believe for a brief moment that you still were with him… 

All the gold, the treasure… the title of king… it meant nothing without you. The quest hadn’t been worth it if it meant he had to rule alone over his newly found kingdom. Thorin took a sip from his cup. He would trade it all in a second if it meant he could hold you just once more. _Just you and him, lying in your bed after a long lovemaking session. He would pull you against him, your lovely bum pressing against his groin. He would put his arm around your waist and nuzzle his face in your neck, placing lazy kisses in your neck until you were ready for another round._

‘Well..’ Dís’ voice was pulling him from his pleasant ponderings. She was standing in the doorway, a bright smile plastered on her face. Thorin got up. That smile could only mean one thing.

 

‘I got in.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise. Next chapter will be the last one of these series.  
> What will be the readers secret??? ;)


	27. The return of the queen - Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 
> 
> ‘I need a cuddle,’  
> ‘I thought you left me!’  
> ‘I would go hell and back just to get to be with you,’

‘AND?’ Thorin pressed when his sister just stood there, grinning like a Cheshire cat. The sight was maddening and for a moment he wanted to push her aside and go check on his love himself. ‘What are you smiling at?’   
Dís winked and moved aside to let Oín in. Thorin shot the healer an ominous glare, still mad at him for refusing him inside his own quarters. He wanted to know how his One was doing. Why she fainted. What was wrong with her? Was there something he could do? He was the one closest to you, and he felt like he had the right to be informed first about your wellbeing. 

‘How is she?’ he asked, keeping his voice low to make all the emotions that swirled around in his body unnoticed.   
‘She’s fine now.’ Oín said. ‘It’s a miracle she survived such a wound in the first place, but I cleaned it and it shouldn’t be a problem anymore.’  
‘Wound?’ Thorin repeated, not knowing what the physician was talking about. His eyes widened. It was as he feared… Somehow during these months you had been injured, hurt, but even that didn’t give you the motivation to seek help at home… You didn’t want to be here and you just got back to deliver that message to him. Once you would have recovered enough and did what you had to do, he could imagine you probably would want to be on your way again. A way that led you far from Erebor…

‘It’s marvelous how resilient her body is.’ Oín went on, more or less ignoring the question. He seemed more interested in discussing the intriguing facts of healing of the body rather than tell Thorin what was actually going on. ‘Y/N told me it never fully healed, because she didn’t have the means to clean it thoroughly…’  
‘She should have come to you sooner…’ Dís nodded.   
‘Especially in her condition.’ The healer agreed. ‘She took a great risk, and I dare to say that’s very much unlike her!’  
‘Which condition?’ Thorin broke in the conversation, anxious to learn more. They were speaking in riddles and he didn’t like it one bit. ‘Please tell me what is WRONG WITH MY WIFE!’  
‘The wound infected.’ Dís replied, her face unreadable. ‘Her body has been fighting against it for some time. We didn’t know who did it to her or when she was stabbed, just that she got back in time.’  
‘I’m going in.’ Thorin said as he clenched his jaw.   
‘She’s asleep, my king.’ Oín objected. ‘I gave her something to ease her mind and let her rest. She needs it badly.’   
‘So you will permit my sister near her, but not your king?’ Thorin challenged, pointing at his sister. His blood was pumping through his veins and his breathing quickened. No one, not even the court’s finest healer or his sister, could stop him now. He wanted to see you. Needed to see you. Didn’t they understand that this could be the last time he was allowed in your presence?   
Oín eyed Thorin for a moment and then nodded shortly. ‘I’d rather not permit visitors, but something tells me you won’t value my expertise on this subject-’

By the time the poor dwarf finished his sentence, Thorin had stormed out the library and hurried through the empty corridors. You were back, that was all that mattered. He just had to see you, hold you. One last time.

 

Thorin tiptoed into the bedroom, careful to be as quiet as he could, which isn’t the most easy task when you’re a sturdy dwarf. Curled on your side you laid in the bed, your chest slowly rising and falling as you breathed. Oín had mentioned you were exhausted, but too anxious to sleep anyway, so he had persuaded you to take something to knock you out.   
You were so beautiful. Thorin swallowed hard. Your features were as stunning as ever, your full lips slightly opened as you slept soundly. Your long eyelashes brushed over the top of your cheekbones. You had your hands curled up under your chin For a moment Thorin stopped in his track and marveled at the beauty of his One. Then he kneeled next to the bed, softly brushing a lock of your H/C hair from your face.   
‘Y/N...’ he whispered softly. ‘ _I thought you left me…_ For good.’  
You murmured something and Thorin watched your face for a sign. You were still vast asleep and he was relieved he didn’t wake you up yet. He just wanted to   
_‘I would go to hell and back just to get to be with you_ again.’ He told you. ‘I hope you’ll somehow find it in you to forgive me, but I would understand if you couldn’t.’  
‘Thorin.’ You mumbled.

His heart missed a beat.

‘Yes.’ He said quietly as he caressed your jawline with his hand.  
 _‘I need a cuddle…’_ you murmured, placing your tiny hand over his. 

He obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I really am. I wanted to give these cuties some time, but then my brain went like... NOPE!  
> I'll create the last part (for real now) ASAP.


	28. The return of the queen - part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm so behind schedule. Life has been demanding for the past week. Also, my inner critic emerged and I needed some time to shove the bitch from her throne. Damn, she's ruthless. My own inner Dolvira. Wish I had some fire...   
> Thirdly, this chapter is about 2600 words long, which means it's 2-3 times longer than the things I've done before in this month. 
> 
> This was a GIF challenge:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/1bae3a935f150d2c4a71e9453dda091d/tumblr_inline_pb15voDuv11uerw48_500.gif  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/92600a2b3d24f9d8a91b60f6e60f1cc5/tumblr_oe1yf3bvnY1qgzpr7o1_400.gif  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/b0c8cd65e31d4327d7daedb041f0342a/tumblr_oxyyckLIF71spg4yxo1_400.gif
> 
> I hope you enjoy the last part of 'The return of the queen'.

_He was gone._

_Your love letter laid beneath your feet. The parchment was torn into a thousand pieces, the declaration of your love thrown away carelessly. You stared at the fragments, your words, as the wind scattered them across the room. A shiver went through your body and you embraced yourself. Your flimsy dress wasn’t nearly enough to protect you from the cold, but what did it matter? The numbing, familiar feeling was back. You had grown so used to it the last few months, you even went as far to say that it felt like home. Once you had known great love, but today you only recognized the darkness around you._

_You had forsaken him.  
You hadn’t fought hard enough to free him from the sickness. And in return, he banished you for this treason. You should have seen this coming, but yet here you were. Heartbroken and alone. A soft sniff escaped from your lips and your legs gave in, your skirt whirling up as you collapsed on the floor. A single tear ran down your cheek and you gritted your teeth. There was no time to cry, nor was there time to wallow in self-pity. You had brought this upon yourself._

_There was so much regret. You knew you should have taken care of your king after the battle. It had been the right moment to be at Thorin’s side again and make amends. To help rebuild Erebor and start creating that library you couldn’t get out of your mind. And finally, tell your king the news.  
But you didn’t, and went after an entire fleeing orc army instead. You were too scared to confront the love of your life ever again. You knew the risks, and you didn’t care. And now it was all too late…_

_You frowned as you watched several drops of blood traveling over the laces of your dress, dripping on the ground. The stabbing wound in between your ribs refused to heal properly and kept bleeding from time to time. You should see a healer, even if it wasn’t for yourself. You heaved a sigh and groaned when a sharp pain shot through your chest. You stared at your hands, a piece of parchment laying in your left. You picked up another one that was stained by your blood, next to your foot. You arched your brows as you matched them together. They formed a single word._

_Always._

 

Thorin’s baritone low voice woke you from your slumber. You wanted to open your eyes, but they were too heavy. He sounded agitated, much like he had been during the dragon sickness and the muscles in your body contracted involuntary.  
‘I’m no healer, Oín.’ He barked. ‘Tell me the truth.’ 

There was a short silence and you heard the door opening, heavy clothing rushing as someone stepped into the room.  
‘Please, I need to know!’ Thorin said, his tone pleading now.  
‘Well my king, I’m sure you can do the math.’ Oín replied dryly. ‘Like I told you before, it’s certainly a possibility. But you should ask her, AFTER I decided she had enough rest and is ready to have such a conversation.’  
‘He’s right, Thorin.’ Dís’ voice whispered. ‘She needs her sleep. You haven’t seen the wound…’  
‘I’m not…’ the dwarven king began, but whatever he wanted to say was interrupted by a knock on the door. Thorin cursed something in Khuzdul and went to answer it, your ears recognizing his not so subtle pace. 

Then there was some shuffling directly next to you and you peered through your lashes. Oín was standing next to you, mixing some ingredients into something disgusting that you no doubt had to take. The spatula made a harsh clinking sound against the glass and you slowly blinked. 

‘She’s coming around.’ Dís established.  
‘Good.’ Oín turned around and kneeled next to you. ‘Alright lassie, I need you to sit up straight and drink this.’ He instructed you softly while pointing at the drink in his hand. ‘Do you think you can do it?’  
‘Give me a minute.’ Your voice was hoarse and you didn’t sound exactly like yourself, but the healer gave you a bright smile. ‘Good girl. I’ll put it right over here on the nightstand. Tell me whenever you’re ready. Take your time.’

You turned on your back, hissing softly as the same sharp pain shot through your ribs again. Would this wound ever heal? You had stopped the poison… What else could you do to ensure your wellbeing? You groaned as you tried to get up. Dís hurried towards you and positioned your pillow behind you. She then handed you the medicine while giving you a wry smile.  
‘Cheers.’ She said.  
You nodded and lifted the glass for a bit. Hmm, weird. You had expected your treatment to be thick and murky, reeking of something disgusting. But it didn’t. The fluid was clear and actually smelled a bit like summer fruit. _You peered through it and smiled when you saw a distorted image of Dís and Oín._  
‘Come on.’ The healer encouraged.  
You nodded shortly and then drank it up, immediately feeling dizzy again.  
‘What’s happening?’ you muttered, not ready to slide into oblivion again. An answer was provided by your sister-in-law, but already you were too far away to hear her whispers.

 

‘Amrâlimê…’ Thorin spoke gently, his fingers stroking your beautiful features. ‘Wake up…’  
You blinked again, your mind still hazy from the deep slumber you had been in. You had dreamed about the fight that almost cost your life. About Thorin, rejecting you once again. About Erebor, reverting into the cold tomb it once had been. You pushed yourself up on your elbows, trying to find the words to tell Thorin what he needed to know. Your mouth opened and closed, but you just couldn’t let the words roll of your lips. There was too much shame and endless guilt. You should have had the guts to bring this up earlier. 

‘How long have I been asleep?’ you murmured instead. ‘I have to…’  
‘Shh…’ Thorin hushed, gently pushing you down into the cushions again. ‘I’m sorry I woke you up. It wasn’t my intention.’  
‘Thorin, I…’ you tried, while searching for clues in his eyes. It wasn’t exactly like you were in a position to hide your secret any longer and he had been near you all the time, so he had to know by now… 

But there was nothing, no hint that betrayed that he already knew.

‘I thought I would never see you again.’ Thorin confessed while sitting down on the bedside. ‘I never would have blamed you, should you refuse… to come back.’  
‘There was no coming back.’ You told him. ‘After all, you’re the one who banned me.’ 

The words came out more unforgiving than you actually had meant them to be, but then again you were merely repeating what he had said to you days before the battle. Thorin cringed and you knew it hurt.  
‘I’m…’ he began. ‘There are no words that could ever make up to you for what I did. I let you down when I succumbed to the dragon sickness.’  
‘Maybe I should have fought harder.’ You said, your gaze plastered to the ceiling.  
‘No.’ his reply was harsh, cutting you off. Thorin swallowed and trailed his thumb over your cheekbone. ‘I’m responsible for this, Y/N. I regret not listening to you when you noticed something was off. I regret every horrid and harsh thing I ever said to you, and the rude actions on my behalf.’ His sapphire eyes locked with yours. ‘But most of all I regret sending you away, when all you did was trying to save me. I can’t hide behind the fact that the dragon sickness took hold of me, and I don’t want to.’  
‘Thorin…’  
‘I forced you to go, and I have no right to ask for your forgiveness.’ He went on. ‘Erebor is your home as much as it is mine. Stay as long as you want to.’  
‘Thank you.’ You replied politely as _you sat up, your hand trailing towards your chest to touch the necklace your mother gave you decades ago._  
‘I’ll leave you to rest now.’ He said, raising from the bed.  
‘No, we need to talk.’ You countered, folding your arms.  
‘Later.’ Thorin told you, heaving a deep sigh when he noticed your glare. ‘I’m just following the orders of our court’s healer, Y/N.’  
‘Really?’ you quipped. ‘After all the trouble you went through to get to me, you’re just gonna leave?’

You only remembered fragments of the last 24 hours, but you were damn sure Thorin had been banging the door, demanding to be let in. Right before you passed out, you told him you needed to share important information. It wasn’t like him to back away from you like this, even how difficult it might seem. He was more than that, he was an honorable dwarf lord. 

‘Considering your…’ he frowned. ‘Condition…. You should take your time to heal.’  
‘Thorin Oakenshield, GOD DAMNIT!’ You cried out. ‘DON’T YOU DARE TO WALK OUT ON ME AND MY CONDITION!’  
He stilled for a moment, the muscles in his back straining further. ‘Of course.’ He murmured. ‘As you wish.’  
You waited until he took his place on the bed again and you swallowed hard before you forcing the words out. It wasn’t that difficult. You knew exactly what to say. After all you’ve been repeating them endlessly in your mind.  
‘As you already guessed, I’m with child.’ You admitted.  
He closed his eyes for a brief moment. ‘I know.’ He mumbled, looking at his hands in his lap. ‘I… I felt it, when you asked me… And… and Oín wouldn’t provide me with an sensible answer.’  
A smile crossed your face. ‘But it is already quite simple, isn’t it?’

There was a short silence between the two of you. 

‘I hope you and the father will be happy.’ Thorin finally said.  
‘Well, he doesn’t look that happy to me right now.’ you breathed. How could he ever think you’d do something like that? Despite everything that happened, you still loved him. You would never take another, and he should have known that.

His blue eyes flashed at you, his lips slightly parted. For a moment, he looked completely puzzled by your announcement. ‘What?’ he inquired softly. ‘What do you mean?’  
You arched a brow. ‘What I said.’  
‘Mine…?’ he stuttered. ‘But, but that’s… How?’  
‘The last time we made love.’ You answered. ‘In the library, I think… I didn’t find out until just before the battle.’  
‘You went into that battle while…’ Thorin established, furrowing his brows together. He was breathing heavily, his elbows leaning on his knees as he cradled his face in his hands. You leaned forward to be able to see his face.  
‘While you knew you were carrying our CHILD?!’ he blurted out while turning to you.

Oh god no, he was coming to his senses. You loved him dearly, but Thorin could be overprotective and you weren’t ready to pick a fight about your safety (or rather lack of) during a battle that already had taken place. 

‘You have no right to judge me on that.’ You pointed out. ‘I lost everything, and I certainly didn’t think you would give a rat’s arse about me!’  
‘But you- You took a RISK!’  
‘Stop it!’ you hissed. ‘My decisions are my own!’  
Thorin inclined his head. ‘You’re right about that… But… Why did you come to the battle? And why… now?’  
‘I wanted to fight for my kingdom.’ You replied. ‘And I ran into Daín on the road.’  
‘Why didn’t you tell me…’ Thorin began.  
‘You banished me.’ You said. ‘And then you almost died. I thought you wanted a fresh start, without me. But as the months progressed…’ you gestured at your belly. ‘I know you want nothing to do with me, but you have the right to at least… know…’  
Thorin’s fingers lifted your chin in a gentle manner, coaxing you to look at him. His eyes were misty and a faint smile was displayed on his lips. ‘I love you, amrâlimê…’ he rumbled. ‘I never stopped loving you, despite the fact that I hurt us beyond repair.’  
‘Don’t say that…’ you sniffled.  
‘I can’t deny that I love you…’ he whispered. ‘If I did, I would commit treason against my queen.’  
‘No… the other thing, silly.’  
‘But I did hurt us.’  
‘Not beyond repair.’ You whispered. ‘I would like for my child to have his father around… And I want my husband back, if he’ll have me.’

Thorin surged forward, his lips landing on yours, but he pulled back instantly when you groaned in pain.  
‘You need to rest, Y/N.’ he told you as he gently pushed you on your back again.  
You sighed. ‘Fine. But I still want that cuddle. I was unconscious the last time.’  
‘Your wish is my command.’ He purred and jumped on the bed to lie on your side. He laid his hand on your little bump and kissed your cheek. ‘Do we have time to prepare for our child?’  
You shrugged. ‘Oín said I still got three to four months to go, so yes… I just have to take care of myself.’  
‘Allowing someone to stab you doesn’t count as taking care of yourself.’ Thorin growled. ‘Who did that do you?’  
‘One of Azog’s pawns, going by the name Ragash.’ You confessed. ‘He was a warg rider that hunted us during the journey to Erebor.’  
‘Was?’ Thorin inquired. ‘I hope that means you ended him…’  
A giggle escaped your mouth. ‘Yeah, that I did. At the end of the battle, a part of the orc army tried to flee. I went after them.’  
‘Alone?!’  
‘Among a few others.’ You granted. ‘I knew it was a dangerous move, but at the time I didn’t care. I had lost everything I cared about. But when I faced that filth and he shoved his dagger between my ribs…’ You shook your head. ‘I remembered that it wasn’t about just my own life anymore.’  
‘How are you still alive?’ Thorin groaned. ‘You KNOW Gundabad orcs usually use poison on their blades!’  
‘I know.’ You confessed. ‘But luckily I do know a thing or two about Elvish healing spells.’  
‘What?!’  
‘I had a life before I met you…’ you teased. ‘There’s more to me than you think.’  
‘I know. I never doubt you.’ He replied softly. ‘I just wish I would’ve been there protecting you.’  
‘You were almost dying up Ravenhill.’ You shot at him.  
‘I can explain.’ Thorin muttered.  
‘You promised me NOT to lose your common sense IF YOU EVER HAD TO FACE THAT PIECE OF FILTH AGAIN!’ you snapped. ‘And still you risked your life for revenge!’  
‘Well, I already lost my common sense a few weeks before the battle…’ Thorin chuckled. ‘So you can’t hold me responsible for that.’  
‘Did you get it back?’ you giggled, despite the fact that the situation actually hadn’t been funny at all.  
‘My mind?’ Thorin mused. ‘One part I did get back when I sent you away with my heart, and the other after I risked the lives of Dwalin, my nephews and myself.’  
‘And you’re telling me I am rash?’ you said.  
‘I’m the king.’ He countered, leaning carefully over you to kiss your jawline.  
‘King or no, you have no right-’  
‘Every right…’ he murmured against your lips. ‘Mahal. What were you THINKING?’  
‘Thorin..’ you pleaded. ‘Not now. Please.’  
Thorin smiled, pressing a light peck on your mouth. ‘I’ll let it pass this time, but tomorrow we’re going to have a conversation about how we can assure your safety, my queen…’  
‘Shut up.’ You sassed, earning a smirk from your king.  
‘There’s only one way to achieve that, amrâlimê…’ he purred.  
‘And what’s that?’

‘Kiss me.’

 

_The end._


	29. In your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29! A song challenge from the artist Ashes Remain. It's called 'Right here'.
> 
> I did something fluffy. Feedback is always most welcome! :)

Of all the bad things in the world that could happen, he certainly didn’t ask for this.

From the moment he had laid his eyes on you, he knew you were here to stay. You, this tiny living being, with dark curly hair that ceased everyone’s attention and a round butt that certainly stirred more than a few heads. A self-proclaimed human that fell from the sky, choosing the perfect moment to land on him when he tried to hide from a large orc pack. He had no choice but to hold you down and prevent you from betraying his hiding place. Because of your unusual fighting skills, Thorin failed miserably and was forced to face the whole pack alone. 

Well, maybe not entirely alone. You had no real weapons on you and your physique could well have been a disadvantage, but you fought like a lioness and made half of the pack flee. A giggle escaped your lips, your cheeks rosy from the effort. You had apologized from landing on top of him, but frankly he suddenly didn’t mind at all. He offered you to tag along on the journey towards Erebor, and the proposition raised a few eyebrows. When the two of you arrived at Bag end, Balin had tried to talk some sense into him, politely asking him if he was absolutely certain. His best friend Dwalin just muttered his king had gone mad before even reaching the lonely mountain. In turn, Thorin had argued that you were more than your good looks, and certainly a better option than the burglar Gandalf proposed. You were an extraordinary fighter. Thorin liked that sharp tongue of yours, quickly establishing you were too sassy, too obstinate to be all human. You seemed to believe your own tale of growing up in a foreign world that was dominated by the human race, but Thorin knew better. There was definitely a dwarrowdam hiding in you and he wasn’t going to let you out of his sight.

And now, after weeks of traveling he was finally able to confess he was madly in love. Thorin Oakenshield caught himself staring at your cute rounded ass for the hundredths time today. He gritted his teeth and stormed off to the woods, annoyed with himself for allowing you to toy with his mind. Your presence was very much alluring to him, your scent winding him up more than he’d like to admit, and your laugh comforted his soul. 

But that wasn’t even the worse part. 

Whenever you looked at him with your pretty E/C eyes, the world stopped spinning. Whenever your gaze met his, he felt utterly lost. He could see your soul, and he up this point he was pretty sure you had seen his too. It was terrifying, suddenly turning him into a young, helpless dwarfling again. He didn’t know how to flirt, how to behave around you. He never had connected with someone like this in his entire life and it left him breathless.

You were the most beautiful thing in the world, your eyes telling him the story of your life. Sure, there were lots of funny things you shared with the company during the long nights in the wild, but this story you didn’t say out loud. 

He knew there was heartbreak. _He could see every tear you cried, like an ocean in your eyes._ You had suffered immensely, _all the pain and scars had left you cold._ As a result, you kept everyone at bay. You didn’t want to be hurt like that, ever again. You’d rather stay in _a storm that never went away, believe all the lies you’ve been told._ Thorin could tell how you felt about yourself. How you downgraded your worth, to feel safe. It wasn’t right, you deserved so much more than that. He found himself wishing every night that he just could go over there, on the other side of the fire and pull you on his lap. He wanted to comfort you so badly, _hold you until the storm in your mind passed. Tell you he would be there for you, and always would be._ Once he had your approval, _he would never let go_ of you.   
Thorin amazed even himself when he finally admitted the depth of his feelings for you. He never desired more from a female than just some casual sexual encounters. With you, his caring side kicked in. No longer did he truly desire for the crown on his head, all he wanted now was to provide for you, to give you a home you deserved. _Never leaving you alone again. He would love to show you how to live life fully again, slowly healing the brokenness within. All he desired was to be allowed to love you when you finally came undone._  
 _He would always be there. All you needed to do was reach out for his hand._

Then he felt it. 

Your tiny palm laid calmly on his shoulder and he turned around to face you. You feigned a smile, but the hurt was clearly there in your eyes. Thorin reached out almost automatically, finally inviting you for a hug he should have given long ago. Your face rested against his shoulder and the two of you simply stood there, safe in each other’s arms. A soft whisper left him, the sound almost was too quiet to be heard, but you understood the message. He would be there. 

And he was the one that would never let go.  
 


	30. Finally home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30!
> 
> Oh my god guys. What a ride. I had a blast during this challenge. I learned a great deal and I'm proud of myself for doing 27 pieces in just 30 days. It's a shame I took another nine days to complete the three remaining challenges... but, yeah. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed my drabbles. I know they were not perfect, but I tried to let that goddamn perfectionism go and see where my creativity lead me. 
> 
> Today, I could choose between a song, 4 GIFS or 3 prompts. I didn't intend to wrap this challenge up in the easy way, but my mind went totally crazy when I saw these following sentences:  
> ‘You’re joking, right?’  
> ‘Hey! It’s a very good way for resolving tension, mind you!’  
> ‘Buzz off? I’m not buzzing anywhere before you explain this!’
> 
> For me, this story really marks the end of my challenge. It's a special story, in the sense that the characters KNOW I write about them, and they have their own opinion about that.   
> What can I say... my beautiful OC Enya is back in town again, and she will take over. <3

The soft clicking sound of the door as it was pushed in its frame woke her from her slumber. The bedroom was still warm from the fire that she had made hours ago and although she had no intentions of sleeping yet, she somehow must have dozed off. Enya stretched her legs under the silky sheets and peered through her eyelashes. 

Finally.

He had returned home. 

She listened as Thorin took off his heavy boots. They landed on the floor with a loud thumb. He heaved a sigh and with a poker he prodded into the sizzling pile of charred wood. Enya couldn’t see him properly, but she definitely could picture how cute his ass would look from this angle. It had been sixteen days since she heard from him, and being without him... For the first time in those two long weeks she felt like she could breathe again. Being around him without any physical contact was almost impossible (and her own idea), but not being able to be with him at all…   
Yeah yeah, she knew her creator had promised to fulfill this challenge without writing about her, but she also had told that human from the start she wasn’t having any of that crap. Thorin was HER king, HER One, HER dwarf. There were boundaries. A smile crossed her face. The creator could avoid her presence all she wanted, but Enya definitely succeeded sneaking herself into a few stories. After all she was the first creation, the creator’s first love and she knew she could push the limits. And protecting her king from those ridiculous human reader ladies that thought they ACTUALLY had a shot with him… well they only were collateral damage, so to speak. 

She prickled her ears when she heard Thorin’s clothes falling on the floor. The bed croaked as he sank into the soft matrass, crawling next to her warm, drowsy body.  
 _‘Uzfakuh…’_ he murmured, placing a soft kiss in her neck. His arms wound around her, pulling her against his hardened chest.   
Enya moaned as his hands started to travel over her body, flaring up a fire deep inside of her.   
‘I missed you.’ He whispered in her ear.   
No, she couldn't bear to hear it. She shot up from the bed and made her way towards the hearth. She threw new logs on the pile of ash and five flames shot from her hand palms. The logs burned pretty quickly, the crackling sound calming her down again. She knew there was no point in being jealous of all those other ladies. Thorin had told her many times before that he was hers, hers alone. No one could ever break the special bond between them. It wasn’t his fault her creator paired him up with someone else, but she still couldn’t stand it.   
Thorin groaned and joined her in front of the fire. ‘Come…’ he said, holding out his hand. ‘Come back to bed.’

He was completely bare... and naturally, that image was doing things to her brain. Enya licked her lips. She still didn’t understand how he was able to make her forget her point THAT quickly just by removing his… clothing.

Wait, what?

_‘No!’_ her mind chatted. _‘Focus, Blueheart. Focus. You can do it!’_

She narrowed her eyes, trying her best to ignore his very visible arousal. ‘Not a chance in hell.’ She told him.  
‘Oh Mahal… _You’re joking right?’_ he groaned.   
‘No way, Oakenshield.’  
‘Please, let it go. Buzz off.’ He sighed. ‘It’s been at least two weeks since I saw you. But now I’m finally home, that’s all that matters.’  
 _‘Buzz off?’_ she repeated, crossing her arms. ‘I never heard you use that word. Did one of them learn it to you? One of those ladies from your other adventures?’  
‘Blueheart…’  
‘NO!’ she sassed. _‘I’m not BUZZING anywhere before you explain this!’_  
‘I must have picked it up somewhere in the blue mountains.’ he said. ‘It sounds like something Bofur could say. I don’t know.’  
‘Well, I do.’ She quipped. ‘It’s probably that-’ 

Thorin surged forward, grabbing her hips and pressing her against him. His lips quickly found the pulse point in her neck and she involuntary arched her head to give him more space. He set her on fire, but at the same time she didn't want to give it to him. Yet.  
‘Thorin, I’m pissed!’ she hissed as she dug her nails in his chest. ‘Do not mess with me!’  
‘You're sure I shouldn’t?’ He said with an inviting smile, tilting his head slightly. ‘ _Hey,_ don’t tell me you don’t want it… _it’s a very good way for resolving tension, mind you…’_

OH!! She hated it when he used his divine and irresistible tempting skills! 

The worst part of this all was it didn’t even matter what he did. Enya swallowed hard, her body already reacting to him in her own abnormal way. She was quivering with delight. The fire from the hearth was blazing against her back and she suddenly regretted turning it on again. She turned her hand slightly, the flames reacting immediately and shrinking down to a few inches. Thorin’s hands were on her hips, his thumbs caressing her skin through the soft fabric of her nightgown. Enya got lost in his sapphire eyes and she wound her arms around his neck. He was right. Sixteen days without him around her was torture, and she wasn’t going through something like this ever again.   
She moved forward and placed kisses on his cheek. His beard scraped over her skin and she suppressed a moan. 

‘Blueheart.’ Thorin mumbled, his lips finding hers.   
‘Yes.’ She breathed.  
‘How many times do I have to remind you?’   
‘Remind me of what?’  
He smiled while raising his hand to trace his index finger along her jawbone. ‘No one is as sassy and stunning as you are. I don’t care how many times your creator ships me off to someplace else… She can’t fool me, you are my One.’  
‘I know.’ Enya gave in. ‘But it’s just…’  
‘We could refuse, you know.’ He proposed. ‘I won’t go next time.’  
‘Not until she has finished our tale.’ Enya agreed.  
‘Ah… our journey. Tell me what our next chapter will be about?’ he enquired.  
‘Smaug.’ Enya groaned. ‘I’m looking forward to that.’  
Thorin grinned. ‘I’m actually curious what you will do to that fire drake.’  
Enya shrugged. ‘I’m sure she has ideas.’  
‘Your maker?’

‘Yes…’ Enya said. ‘But one thing she doesn’t know, is: so do I…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my question to every reader is: what would you like me to continue first?  
> Enya's unexpected journey.... OR The bet series - Thorin x Enya? Or something different????
> 
> Please let me know.   
> Also, I'd love to hear which story from the challenge (or from all my work I did so far) was your favorite! Or any tips how I can improve? I don't want to sound needy, but it's lovely to get some feedback. I often feel like I'm the only one so to speak dork out there, who ships Thorin x Enya, haha!
> 
> Thank you all for putting up with me and my drabbles <3   
> If you want me to write something for you, just ask in a comment or hit me up on tumblr (www.xxbyimm.com)


End file.
